Forever Unbroken
by LadySpontaneity
Summary: Claire Bennett is transported to a world she thought only existed in storybooks where she meets a boy who is far less heroic than she was taught to believe. But what does Pan really want with the girl who can't be hurt? Someone who cannot die? Or a toy that would never, ever break... Heroes X-over
1. Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For

**Oops I posted this too soon! Haha I guess I'm just a keen little bee!**

**Okay so this is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction and I have placed it under the Once Upon a Time category because the story almost entirely transpires in Neverland, except for the beginning. To make it clear though, this is a CROSSOVER universe story about Peter Pan from OUAT and Claire Bennet from the TV show Heroes. It will be an angsty sort of romance. Plenty of dark themes so be warned. I decided not to place it under the crossover series though since it was a very small section (only one other OUAT story crosses over with Heroes at this point in time). As far as I know, this is an original pairing so I hope you like them. Please review and let me know what you think. (Also just consider this to be set about the beginning of season 3 of Heroes, JUST before Sylar gains Claire's ability. So around the time Sylar first starts his obsession with Claire herself rather than just her ability. BTW Peter Pan is not Rumple's father in this story. That's just icky!)**

**Chapter 1: Careful What You Wish For**

"Go Claire!" Hiro yelled at her as the swirling vortex howled behind her, pulling things into its churning depths and making the young teenager blanch at the possibility. As her blonde hair whipped around her, she chanced a glance at the man responsible for keeping it open. Peter, her Uncle, had gained this ability from another man, Roland Canfield, who was able to travel through time and space like Hiro. His ability was different to Hiro's however since he had to actually open a vortex in order to travel through the physical plane. After the vortex was activated it could not be closed until someone jumped into its centre. Once inside, a person just had to think of the place they most wanted to go and it would take them there in an instant. The limitation of this ability was that it had to be a physical place. One could not simply think of another person and wish themselves to be by their side.

Claire understood that it was pointless shoving Sylar through the portal since he could simply wish himself back to this very spot. But now as she stared into the green, swirling chasm, she did not think she could jump into it with so little certainty. A scuffle caught her attention and she whirled to see Hiro wrestling with Sylar now as he attempted to get to Claire. She cried out with fear of his safety but Hiro seemed to have the upper hand for the moment, disappearing and then reappearing behind Sylar, only to send him flying into a wall. Claire felt her panic overcoming her as she watched two of the people she cared about most battle against this monster to save her life.

"Claire!" Peter's strained voice reached her ears. "I can't keep this contained much longer. If you don't jump into it now, it will inevitably pull us all in and we will be right back where we started. Please! We can hold him off! Just go!"

Claire could feel tears sting in her eyes. Oh how she loathed her ability in that moment. That she could be so helpless with her ability to heal, she could not even help her friends! She sobbed as she stepped towards the portal. "Peter, please," she begged. "There must be another way! I can't leave you with this—this monster!"

"Claire," Peter's voice was tired as he struggled to contain the portal but his eyes were sincere. "If Sylar gains your ability, he will truly be unstoppable. We _cannot_ let that happen. For the sake of everyone, go! Protect your gift. Get to somewhere safe!" His eyes met hers and he gave her a watery smile. "Save the cheerleader," he whispered softly.

"Save the world," she finished with regret. With a heart wrenched sob she threw herself into his arms one last time, squeezing him to her tightly as her tears flowed freely. In his efforts to keep the portal open he could not hug her back, only bury his face in her neck. He wished he could offer her words of comfort but he had none. His seventeen year old niece had seen far more than she ever should have to in her short years, had endured far worse than anyone would ever endure in their lifetime. His hands trembled with effort and he snapped out of it. "Go!" he yelled in her ear. She pulled away, running towards the portal just as she heard Sylar shout his fury. She did not stop to see if he had followed as she leapt forth into the emerald chasm, hugging her legs to her body as she felt herself floating aloft in the portal.

At this point in time, she was surprised she did not think of her home or even her school. These were places that Sylar would surely look for her next so perhaps this was why she chose not to go there. She needed to be in a place he would never find her, never think to look for her. A place he would never go.

_Neverland._

The word drifted so easily into her mind that she almost laughed. Of course. That would be the perfect place. If only it were real. With her eyes closed, she pictured the landscapes that she had seen drawn in her storybooks as a child, picturing Neverland and praying that she could go there. She had no idea where she would actually end up since she was still new to this portal thing but she could only hope that she would end up in a similar place. Far away and safe.

The vortex spun, obeying the thoughts in her mind and carrying her far across her world and into another where her life would be changed forever.

...

_Neverland_

A cluster of Lost Boys swarmed around the Lagoon, staring out into the swirling ocean. They all felt it. A new soul. A new Lost Boy for Pan. Thy begun to whoop and cheer as the waves crashed expectantly against the sand.

"Someone's come," Felix said unnervingly as he swung his club up onto his shoulder. "Find them. Bring them to Pan." The boys all nodded, retrieving their bows and arrows as they filed into the jungle, preparing and hiding in wait for their new arrival. A new addition was always exciting. New boys had stories to tell about the world they were from. Maybe this boy would come from the world of magic. Or the world of science. They had even some from a world where they were all fictional characters from a story. They liked this one the best. They loved to hear the stories where they were all portrayed as boys who could fly whenever they wanted, led by an adventurous Pan who fought against an evil Captain Hook.

None of them would ever suspect that _she_, for it was in fact a she, came from a world of heroes.

...

Claire groaned quietly, stirring against some smooth, foreign material as she rubbed her face, stretching her painless limbs. She wearily opened her eyes, blinking in surprise when she saw soft, brown earth around her with an array of leaf litter transcending down from tall trees. She raised her head ever so slightly, unable to feel the pain which should have been coursing through her body. As it was, any injuries caused by her fall had been mended by her ability, leaving her skin smooth and intact as it had always been. She was not too happy to discover that the portal had actually dropped her, literally dropped her through the air so that she fell from the sky. And now she was... where exactly? She glanced around at her surroundings, unsure of where she had ended up. It was a pretty forest to be sure, but it was unnervingly quiet. Not a peep sounded from the trees around her, no birds, no strange animals. She stared up into the canopy as she shakily got to her feet, brushing leaf litter of her black skinny jeans and baby blue tank top. She wished she had her hair tied back now for the heat was starting to seep into her as her skin trickled with sweat. She grabbed her long blonde locks, sweeping them to one side and holding it off her neck as she scanned the trees, searching for some sign of a path. At this point she did not even know what continent she was on.

She already missed her brave uncle fiercely, even the enigmatic Hiro and all his weirdness. It was strangely endearing now, but she knew it would be a long time before she saw either of them again. If ever. She had to go undercover now. Hardcore. She could not afford for Sylar to ever gain her ability, for he would wreak havoc and no one, not even Peter would be able to stop him. But right now, she needed to find people and civilisation, _hopefully nice people_ she thought, as she pushed her way through the trees.

...

After several hours of this, Clair was beginning to grow tired and bored of her surroundings, no matter how pretty they were. She could only take so much of trees and ferns before she longed to see something else. Like water for example. She had thought she had heard something akin to waves before but she had yet to see water or even a beach. Just more jungle. She knew it would probably be dark soon by the looks of the fading light and she did not much fancy the thought camping out in the wilderness without some water at least.

A twig snapped to her right and Claire froze, halting even her breathing as she tried to remain quiet. When an amused chuckle sounded from the trees, she closed her eyes in a grimace, knowing that whoever it was certainly knew she was there. Summoning her courage, she found her voice and called out to the people or person. People were what she had been looking for during the last several hours after all.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her eyes scanning up and down the trees as she tried to locate the source of the laughter. No one appeared but she could not shake the unnerving feeling of being watched, now that she knew someone was beyond the trees. "I know you're there," she shouted angrily, unnerved by their choice to stay hidden from her view. _Why didn't they just come out?_ "And you know I'm here. So why don't you just come out and save me the trouble of coming to find you?"

"Maybe we don't want to be found," came the sly masculine voice and Claire's breathing hitched. The voice sounded young, but there was a definite malevolence lacing his every word.

"We?" Claire called out, trying to keep him talking so she could locate him herself. "So there's more of you?" _Good to know_, she thought uneasily. She took a deep breath. "So what is this then? Hide and seek?"

More laughter. "Nice try. A good game to be sure. But that's not what we're playing."

"What then?" she shouted into the trees, feeling sillier by the minute.

"Perhaps you've heard of this one... Cat and Mouse?"

Claire's blood ran cold and she whirled as she heard several twigs snap around her now, indicating that she was potentially being surrounded by many of these unknown intruders. Ability or not, she could easily be subdued by several men and she had no intention of letting that happen.

"Yeah?" she called out, hoping they wouldn't hear the fear leaking into her voice. "I've got another game you can play. It's called kiss my ass!"

The voice was positively delighted now as she heard several sniggers around her. "Well it's been a long time since I've heard an offer like that but hey... why not?"

Claire cursed silently, not wanting to encourage the voice any further as she backed up, away from the noise. She had only taken three steps back when she was seized roughly from behind, making her cry out as she kicked in alarm. Whoever had her though, moved their legs beyond her reach so that her sneakers scrabbled uselessly over the leaves. "Let me go," she screeched at her captive, trying to pry her arms free so she could elbow him in the face.

"Now you stop that! Or this is going to hurt very much," the voice said threateningly, tightening his hands on her in what he thought would be painful but the girl continued to struggle.

"You're the only one who's going to be in a world of hurt!" she hissed at him. "Now let me go!" She grunted in annoyance but the boy refused to let up even as several others appeared in her line of vision, emerging from the trees and dressed oddly in shades of brown and green and... was that boy seriously wearing tights? She momentarily stopped her struggles, unable to believe her eyes as he captor smirked in triumph. He gave a short whistle and another pair of hands seized her, allowing him to walk around her and to get a good look at the girl they had caught.

She was extremely pretty with long blonde curly hair, enormous blue eyes and a slim but curvaceous figure. It was a shame really that Pan did not allow girls on the island. But it was for a good reason. Girls were a distraction. Girls made you want to leave this place and there was no leaving Neverland. Still, if Pan was in a giving mood, he might let them have some fun with her before they sent her on her way. He had certainly not seen someone so pretty in such a long time. It would be a waste to send her away so soon.

"Who are you?" she demanded harshly and the boy's smile widened. He seemed to be 19 years of age but the darkness in his eyes spoke volumes. He was not just a mere boy.

"My name's Felix," he smirked at her. "And yours?"

"Bite me!"

Felix chuckled without humour glancing around at the other boys. "This one's got fire. You all know how Pan likes to play with fire." Raucous laughter sounded along with his words.

Claire twisted her arms in her captor's hands, letting out a cry of frustration. She continued to eye them all, their clubs, their bows and their strange garments. "And just what are you Boy Scouts auditioning for?" she snapped, feeling her hands grow numb from lack of blood flow as a result of her struggles. She needed to stop unless she wanted to lose their feeling altogether. "The Lost Boys?"

Several excited murmurs sounded around her and Felix raised an eyebrow. "Ah," he stated matter-of-factly. "So you're from that world?"

"What?" she demanded impulsively.

"We are in fact the Lost Boys," he told her as if that settled the matter.

Claire stared at him for a moment before letting out a harsh bark of laughter. "Ri-ii—ii—ght," she sing songed making Felix glare at her. "Of course you are. And I suppose Tinkerbell is around the corner too? Ohhhh, how about Peter Pan?" She shook her head at their simplicity. "You guys are crazy!"

A sharp slap had her head snapping to the side and Claire blinked in surprise, glaring furiously at the towering Felix as he withdrew his hand calmly. "Your teasing will not be tolerated by Pan," Felix told her as he eyed her up and down. "And that's _if_ he decides to let you live. I'd curb your anger if I were you. You're in Neverland now. You play by Pan's rules."

The weight of what he was saying began to slowly sink into Claire and she eyed them all dubiously. _What she had thought before she jumped into the portal... was it possible? _She shook her head in denial. "You're crazy!" she shouted into his face again. "Neverland isn't real! It doesn't exist!"

"You've got a lot to learn girl," Felix growled at her. His attention was drawn momentarily to a dark shadow with glowing green eyes that appeared from the trees, floating ominously like some demented spectre. Claire's mouth dropped and she stared wide eyed at the creature as it took her in, feral eyes gleaming. A shudder wracked her body as its gaze passed over her before it hovered over Felix. An unspoken command passed between them and the boy nodded.

"I understand," he responded. He whistled again. "Come on, we're taking her to Pan. Now!"

Claire shook her head in denial as they begun to drag her through the trees. "No," she whispered frightfully. "Impossible. This is impossible."

"The impossible is exactly how this world came to exist," Felix smirked at her as he eavesdropped. "Welcome to Neverland."

...

**Oh and just another quick note! I will try and refer to Peter Pan as just Pan and Claire's uncle Peter as Peter so there is no confusion. But it should be all good from here anyways cos he won't make another appearance... or will he? Mwah ha ha! So what did you think? More after Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2: Caged Little Bird

**Hey guys! The Lost boys in this story are also a bit darker than the ones in Once Upon A Time, or at least most of them are. They are Pan's boys after all! So just a quick announcement as well, if you're a fan of this story, I invite you to check out my first story. It's a crossover of Loki from Avengers and Daenerys in Game of Thrones. It is in the crossover section but I'm thinking of moving it... anyways here is the next chapter Thanks to all those who reviewed/favourite/followed already. You guys are epic!**

**Chapter 2: Caged Little Bird**

The last rays of light had long since disappeared and Claire began to feel the stirrings of night's chill as the darkness descended. The boys had yet to stop and rest, merely continuing to drag Claire through the underbrush as though she weighed nothing. Perhaps the most astounding thing about this place aside from the boys' obvious resilience was that it was exactly as Claire would have imagined it to be. The trees grew tall, the earth smelled rich and even the Lagoon bubbled with magic. Claire had glimpsed it some time ago as they pulled her through the jungle. She had renewed her struggles upon seeing the Lagoon, fighting for the chance to see it just a moment longer. Water cascaded down from the mountain peak, pouring and splashing down in an enlivening fountain and causing all manner of magical ripples across the water's surface. She thought she had even glimpsed a flash of someone else there, someone human; a girl. The boys behind her though prodded her with spears, keeping her marching ahead and the mirage vanished before she could be certain.

Where the day offered next to no sounds at all, the night was full of wild calls and strange noises. Claire suspected it was mostly the Lost Boys signalling to each other, although this may have been wishful thinking on her part. As it became harder to see in the growing darkness, Claire thought she heard a growl or two that had made her hair stand on end. She had given up struggling some time ago since they seemed quite content to drag her the whole way if they had to. She now raised her head however as she saw a parting in the trees ahead, opening into a shallow clearing which was lit up by tiki torches and dark silhouettes. It had been some time since Claire had fought back against them and she could feel their grips slackening against her arms carelessly. Seeing her last chance to escape before she was dragged fully into their camp, she slammed her feet into the ground solidly, taking them by surprise as she thrust a sharp elbow into the boy to her right. To her great relief, the boy released her momentarily, clutching his stomach as he grunted in pain. In the brief interlude it had taken Claire to rid herself of one boy however, the other on her left had tightened his grip, snarling at her furiously. Without giving him time to consider his options, Claire slammed her open hand against his jaw, sending him careening back a step as she yanked her arm free and tore off to her right. She felt a hand briefly scrabble at her back but neglecting to find purchase, she was able to tear her shirt free as she began running through the trees.

She had several boys right behind her though as they shouted their threats, hollering at her but this only spurred her on as she willed her athletic legs to keep going. Her calves pumped with years of cheerleader training but whilst her sneakers certainly helped, her skinny jeans did not. She could hardly gain any distance on her pursuers with the hindrance of the inelastic material and Claire berated herself furiously for ever adhering to her fashion sense. Something taut suddenly snapped around her ankles and Claire cried out as she was sent tumbling to the ground. She felt the ground move beneath her as she heard a snap and was immediately yanked upwards in a vine fashioned net, suspended several feet above the ground. Her legs ended up tangled beneath her body as the net swung with its prize catch and she fought to push herself into a sitting position. Claire's hands grasped the roped netting frantically as she tried to shake herself down from the height even as the Lost Boys appeared a moment later.

"Really?" she screamed down at them as Felix smirked at her, giving her a triumphant wink.

"Snares, Darling!" he called up to her. "We have them all over."

She bit down on her retort as she eyed them dangerously, instead opting to shoot Felix the middle finger. Apparently this was a universal gesture even in Neverland as his smile faltered. With a cold stare, Felix pulled his knife from his boot, cutting through the rope which kept the net suspended and letting it freefall to the jungle floor, taking Claire with it. Two boys quickly came forward and retrieved her from among the mess of vines, forcing her to her feet. Before she could tell them to go shove it, Felix strode forward and grasped her chin viciously in one hand.

"Try something like that again and I'll bring this down on your head," he warned her savagely, waving his club so that his threat was clear. Claire grimaced but she let the boys tie her hands this time and resume dragging her back towards the camp, not entirely comfortable with the idea of being temporarily unconscious in their company. Before long, the dark silhouettes came into view once more and Claire blanched as the tribe like camp sprung up out of the darkness, looking every bit as wild and savage as the boys. There was nothing cute or cuddly about the teenage boys dancing and parading around the open fire that roared at the centre, nothing sweet or orphan-like about the way they stared at her as she was dragged into their clearing. And there was certainly nothing homely or comfortable looking about the tents that loomed at the edges. It was all a cage, an attempt to box her in and Claire feared a cage more than anything else in her life. Having no sense of escape was parallel to having no hope and that was the worst fate a person could bring on themselves.

But the worst had yet to come as Claire was forced to her knees in front of the roaring fire, brushing the dirt from her arms furiously. Remarkably the boys released her from her ropes but there was no chance of escape for they surrounded her in a circle now, laughing and whooping as they donned animal masks and spun about in some absurd, ritualistic dance. She stared at them in exasperation as they turned faster, unsure of what they hoped to achieve other than creeping her out. _Children_, she thought bitterly as she got to her feet, watching their masked faces. She froze when she saw a tiny figure spin past her, holding his hands up to the sky as he cheered and sung. _Children_, she thought again less harshly this time. _Christ, some of these guys are only kids_. She should have guessed as much, what with calling themselves the Lost Boys and all. She shook her head haphazardly. Now _there_ was something she never thought she'd have to consider; being stuck in Neverland with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. _Fucking brilliant_.

She stared through the flames now as a darker figure caught her eye and she almost snorted as she realised who this must be. He was wearing a cloak which obscured his face but she could clearly see the flute in his hands as he played its melody. She could not put her finger on what was out of place – _other than the obvious_ – until she noticed that the boys were not dancing to any particular tune... because there was no music. No sound escaped the tubes of the flute and she stared at the boys curiously now as they all spun and danced to a melody all their own.

"You don't hear it do you?" Felix murmured and Claire whirled to find him right behind her. Claire of course knew he was talking about the invisible notes that played on the air but the fact that he knew she couldn't hear them was slightly unnerving. He smiled at her then, a toothy grin that left her with an unpleasant feeling sliding down her spine. "But you know that the music is there, don't you? I wonder how long it will take for you to hear it."

Claire chose to ignore this as she crossed her arms defiantly. "Seems like a nice little band of kidnappers you got here."

Felix raised an eyebrow at her. "We may have brought you to our camp, but you got _yourself_ this far."

Claire shook her head. "I wasn't talking about me." She gestured at the younger boys, the ones that barely reached her shoulders and Claire was not a tall girl. "I'm talking about them. The little ones. Tell me, when was the last time they saw their parents?"

Felix did not bat an eye. "They made their choice," he stated callously. "They belong to Pan now."

"Well fortunately for me, I don't take orders from Pan, his boyfriend or his Rugrats," she said resolutely. "So unless you have a way for me to get home, stay the hell away from me."

Whilst she made no physical move against him, her words hung in the air like a threat and Felix's eyes turned murderous. "Listen to me, you little bitch," he began with a snarl. He paused however, staring at something behind her as he cast his eyes momentarily downward. Claire knew immediately that the cloaked figure was behind her, telling herself mentally to stay calm as she slowly turned around. She was met with the green chest of Pan himself mere inches from her nose as she raised her face to meet his. His light coloured eyes were fixed firmly on hers and he cocked his head to the side as he studied the blonde beauty.

"What's this you've brought me, Felix?" he asked, a playful smirk tugging on his lips though his eyes did not leave Claire's. "A lost little girl?"

Claire felt her agitation bristle at that. "I know it must be some time since you've seen one," she shot back.

"Kitten's got claws," he noted with delight. His smile fell though as he regarded his second in command. "All the same, I don't recall telling you to fetch girls to me." Felix shifted uncomfortably under Pan's accusatory stare and Claire almost felt sorry for him.

"The girl came from her own world, Pan," he said quickly. "The shadow didn't bring her."

"And what state did you find her?" Pan was pointedly ignoring Claire now and she felt the overwhelming urge to slap the both of them.

"Trekking through the jungle," Felix told him. "We think she meant to set up camp for the night."

"And you say you didn't bring her?" Pan said thoughtfully as he begun to circle Claire. "The only way into Neverland is through a portal so unless she flew..." He paused suddenly and looked at Claire with renewed interest. "You didn't fly did you?"

"No!" she voiced in exasperation, staring at them as though at least that much should have been obvious.

"Pity," Pan commented and resumed circling her. Claire was about to stick out her foot in the hope of tripping him when Pan stopped, seeming content with his observations as he turned back to Felix. "We don't keep girls at camp," he repeated firmly and Felix nodded dutifully.

Claire felt an overwhelming sense of relief now that she would not be forced to stay so she didn't object when Felix stepped toward her this time, obviously intending to take her back to the jungle. Pan however raised a hand, halting Felix's actions as the Lost Boy looked to his leader questioningly. "That's why she'll stay with me," Pan smirked and any gratitude that Claire felt towards him disappeared in an instant.

"Like hell," she murmured, backing up a step. Felix's gaze flicked between the girl and Pan but he made no move toward her as Claire moved away from the pair. Pan however mimicked Claire's movements stepping towards her every time she took a step back until she felt a thick tree trunk brushing against her lower back. Trapped between Pan and the tree, she could only glare at the boy as his eyes raked over her figure, smiling appreciatively and making Claire's skin crawl.

"What's your name, girl?" he addressed her with that unnerving smile.

She considered lying for a moment but really saw no point to it. It was not as if he knew who or what she was. "Claire," she responded heatedly. She offered no last name and Pan did not press her for it.

"And how did you get here, _Claire_?" Her named rolled off his tongue easily, making Claire shiver as all manner of unwanted urges thrilled through her body at his words. _What the hell_?

Claire smiled sweetly and tried to sound more confident than she felt, ignoring the chills of her body. "I came from the sky," she said sarcastically but Pan could tell that she was actually being quite truthful.

"You fell from the sky?" he asked, clearly amused. "I've half a mind to call you Angel."

When she offered no response, he goaded her further. "Lost little Angel," he murmured as he leaned toward her. "Hey, I think I like the sound of that."

"I'm no angel," she promised him with narrowed eyes.

"Really?" He stepped closer, putting himself directly in her line of vision and making her press herself as far back into the tree as she could manage to avoid touching him. "Show me," he whispered seductively, his lips hovering just a breath away from hers.

She happily obliged, jutting her knee forward and kicking him in the nether regions as hard as she could. He wasn't expecting it and he gasped for breath, doubling over as Claire attempted to dart past him. Pan was quicker though and responded immediately, throwing her back against the trunk of the tree. Through the pain he managed to grasp hold of her upper arms, keeping her pinned there firmly as he wheezed and shuddered for breath. "Bad move," he hissed at her, squeezing her arms until she was sure they would pop under the pressure. She hatefully kept her eyes trained on his as he towered over her menacingly, potentially deciding how best to punish her. He released her so abruptly that she almost pitched forward, only catching herself at the last moment.

"Felix," he ordered, turning away from her. "Take her to the cage. Make sure she stays there." When Claire's eyes widened at him accusingly, Pan simply shrugged.

"I tried to be nice," he warned her as Felix stepped forward with an awful smile. "You had to play hard to get."

Felix seized her and Claire fought back. Hard. Amongst the kicking, Claire used her sharp nails to dig them into his skin, making Felix pull away with a howl of pain as Pan watched this exchange with barely contained amusement. When Felix raised the club though to bring it down on her head, Claire braced herself for impact but Pan's words cut across the scuffle. "No!" he ordered shaking his head angrily as he strode forward. "She's a girl! Can't you handle a simple girl, Felix?"

Clair knew better than to think that Pan cared whether she was a girl or not but she was still surprised that he stopped his second in command from hurting her. Felix glared at her furiously as Pan waited patiently for his next move. She squealed suddenly when she was hoisted off her feet and thrown none too gracefully over Felix's shoulders. He carried her past the dancing Lost Boys as she beat her fists against his back but he seemed to have the upper hand now as he refused to relinquish her. After a while he threw her down harshly onto the ground, next to a caged crate that appeared to be made of bamboo. It was barely the length of a human being and there was no way she could stand up in it; she would undoubtedly be forced to crouch. The bamboo was lashed together with strong vines and the ground looked to be blanketed with straw. She looked at it in disgust before returning her gaze to Felix to see that he was glaring down at her. He nudged her with the toe of his boot urging her toward the crate and she slapped his foot away. There was no WAY she was getting in that cage. Apparently she was though because a moment later a rather unattractive sound escaped Felix as he seized her small arm and shoved her inside. Claire did not even have time to grab the sides to keep herself from being forced all the way in as Felix used his boot to kick her legs inside after her top half. The cage slammed shut with an effective twang and she pushed herself up so that she was at least sitting. Her delicate hands came out to grasp the wooden bars and she gave an experimental pull to see if they would snap. To her surprise, the cage did not appear that impressive but it still held firm under her grip.

"Magic vines, Angel," Pan's voice drifted toward her and she snapped her head up. "There's no way you're getting out of there." The insufferable teen swaggered over to her, bending down to her level as he smiled at her discomfort.

"Why are you doing this?" she cried out, her fingers turning white with her grip against the bars. "I don't want to be here."

"But I do," Pan stated, daring her to argue any further. "And I always get what I want."

"Do you hear yourself?" she demanded. "You sound like a spoilt brat!" Her attempt to appeal to his younger side held no sway over the teen and Claire was well aware that although he was young, Pan was no child. His youthful body was in the early stages of adulthood like hers was and his well muscled body held all the promise of a strong man.

Pan's hands shot forward and seized hers before she could pull them back into the safety of the cage. His fingers grasped her smaller hands firmly against the bars as he stared at her intensely. "I meant what I said, Angel," he said seriously, still calling her by that ridiculous nickname. "You would have been far more comfortable in my room."

"I doubt that." Claire remained adamant in her refusal as Pan smiled at her grimly.

"Keep that spark of yours," he told her. "It'll make this all the more fun." His lips darted forward suddenly and captured hers in a quick searing kiss through the bars before she could pull away. In her surprise her lips remained passive under his. He was gone as quickly as he had come, leaving her breathless and she suddenly felt the ground moving beneath her as the cage was hoisted up the tree. She found herself once again suspended in the air as she swung perilously above the heads of the dancing Lost Boys.

"Pan!" she shouted desperately. She had no idea why but she suddenly felt the irrational fear that if she stayed the night just outside their camp, she would never find her way home. She cared not for Sylar now or the fact that he might gain her ability... she just wanted to get off this island. "Pan!"

"Sweet dreams Angel," his voice wafted up from among the chorusing boys below and she cursed as she tried to locate him. "Tomorrow, the real fun and games begin."


	3. Chapter 3: She's All That

**Chapter named after one of my favourite movies! Enjoy guys **

**Chapter 3: She's All That**

Claire did not sleep that night. She rarely slept at all anymore, having no physical need to. She could function without sleep altogether if she had to but it did eventually exhaust her on a mental level. She sat there suspended in the cage, ignoring all of the sleeping boys below and watched the sunrise. Whether she cared to admit it or not, watching the sun rise was something she had wanted to do for a long time. Regardless of the circumstances, watching the sun slowly peak over the early morning clouds brought Claire a small measure of joy... an emotion that she had not felt for a while now. Some of the boys stirred below, drawing Claire's attention to them as they yawned and stretched. A couple of them were still blinking sleepily but their eyes widened considerably when they saw the cage and its occupant dangling above their heads.

One boy in particular stared at her, mouth agape before quickly shoving his neighbour and pointing at Claire excitedly. Claire rolled her eyes as gradually all of them came to notice her. How they missed her last night she couldn't understand but perhaps Pan's haunting song was more absorbing than she first thought. She began to feel uncomfortable as they all scrambled to their feet, staring up at her unabashedly like some animal in a petting zoo. It didn't help that she couldn't think of anything to say to them. Although it seemed rude, she did not much care for them as they sniggered and gestured at her so she glared back at them before deliberately turning around in her cage so that she was facing the tree branches instead.

"Well now that's not very polite, is it?" Pan's voice was close by but she chose not to turn around.

"Go away, Pan."

"Come on, Angel. Don't blame them. They just want to play."

"I don't care." Claire's patience was at an end and the more Pan talked, the more she envisaged breaking her own fist against his smug handsome face.

"It's a new day and you'll find I can be very forgiving. I promise to behave if you do. Why don't you come on out?" Pan was really laying it on thick now as his silky voice drifted closer to her ear.

Claire spun around, her eyes flashing furiously. "Why don't _you_ go fu-" She paused in her offensive retort as she witnessed Pan hovering evenly with her cage... which was still hanging high in the tree. Her eyes flicked from his face down to his leather booted feet which floated in the air, then up again to his face. He waited patiently as though expecting her to impressed but Claire pursed her lips and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Find yourself another princess, Mario," she snapped. "This one's in another castle."

Pan cocked his head curiously at her odd insult but did not appear perturbed. "Mario?" He echoed and then his face brightened. "Is it role play?" he asked excitedly as a mischievous smile lit up his features. "Is that your preferred game of choice?"

Claire stared at him in exasperation before turning away again. "Life's not a game," she said vexingly. "Whatever you have planned, count me out."

Pan crept back into her line of vision, hovering upside down now as he gave her a twisted grin. "I didn't say you had a choice." He snapped his fingers and the locks holding the cage in place popped open, sending Claire tumbling to the ground. It was not a very tall drop and Claire was not really hurt, but sending her face first to the ground amongst a pile of boys holding all variety of weapons did nothing to sate her anger. None of them so much as offered to help her up as she stood on shaky feet. She saw Felix amongst them and he looked even less happy to see her then he was yesterday. Pan landed a few feet away from her and the boys parted as he strode toward her confidently.

"You can agree to play or you can forfeit," he told her. "But I must warn you that if you forfeit, you automatically lose. In which case, you will suffer the penalty for losing." He leaned forward, whispering his warning. "Those who elect to lose always suffer the worst possible punishment."

She glared at him. "And that is?"

He smiled at her. "Do you really want to find out?"

She stared at the boys around her as some visibly shuddered whilst others openly leered at her. Felix's dark eyes were alight with wickedness and Claire was fairly certain that he wanted her to lose by her choice. This alone made that option seem rather unpleasant. Whatever the punishment was, she fully believed their aversion to it.

"If I play," she said slowly making Pan smile triumphantly. "There has to be rules." All the boys moved at once, whispering amongst themselves excitedly. "_Fair_ rules," she reiterated firmly.

"The rules are always fair, Angel."

The boys all whooped suddenly, making Claire jump uneasily. "Well then, what game shall we play boys?" Pan shouted to them as they all rallied.

"Tag!" Claire interrupted so quickly that Pan raised an eyebrow at her eagerness. She had thought about this overnight, suspecting that it might come to this. If she could play along, she might eventually be able to get away but right now she needed Pan to believe she was willing to cooperate. She needed him to trust her and that would be far easier if she had an excuse to be running away from him. "If I win, you let me go."

Pan shook his head, laughing softly. "I don't think so."

"Fine," she sighed. An idea sparked within her then and she looked up at Pan from beneath her lashes, hoping she looked convincing. "If I win, you leave me be for a fortnight. No cage, no Lost Boys... _no Pan_."

Pan stared at her thoughtfully, rolling the hilt of a dagger in his hands as he contemplated her offer. "A week," he countered and Claire could scarcely believe her ears. He was actually considering this! In truth, a week would be all she'd need.

Hardly daring to believe her luck she pretended to hesitate before finally agreeing. "Alright," she lamented. "A week."

Pan smiled and nodded, content with the arrangement. "And if I win?" His grin turned sadistic and Claire felt her stomach plummet.

She glanced at the other Lost Boys, suddenly feeling queasy. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"A fair exchange," he told her smoothly. "The same in return. If I win, you stay with me for a week."

Claire stared at him, slightly confused. "I'm already your prisoner," she said.

Pan's smile widened. "You misunderstand me," he told her as he glided forward. "If I win, there will be no cage this time." It suddenly dawned on Claire exactly what he was referring to. "You'll be mine. For a whole week."

Claire was a cheerleader and had endured jocks chasing her since the seventh grade. She knew _exactly_ what he meant by her staying with him for a week and she scolded herself for her initial naivety. Seeing that she did not really have much choice if she wanted to get away eventually, she slowly nodded. "Done."

Pan tossed his dagger up and caught it again, smirking at her and thinking how easy this game would be to win. Claire hastened to set her terms before Pan could start the game without her setting any ground rules. "But you have to give me a head start," she said steadfastly. "And safe zones."

Felix scoffed. "You're pressing your luck there." Pan however was impressed by her boldness.

"Let the lady speak, Felix," he said, eyes twinkling. He gestured for Clair to continue. "Go on."

"As I was saying," she said, shooting Felix a glare. "There has to be some neutral zones. A place where I can stop and rest without fear of being caught."

"What did you have in mind?"

Claire cast her mind out, thinking of a place she might easily reach before they could catch her. "The Lagoon," she decided. "You cannot cross the rocks at its border. That will be my safe zone."

"Agreed," Pan said. "But you may only rest there for fifteen minutes. We can't have you staying in your safe zone forever now can we?"

"Fine," Claire snapped, itching to get away now. Another thought occurred to her then. "No weapons either," she added hastily and was disgusted when the boys groaned in disappointment.

Pan shrugged. "You heard her boys. No weapons." He pointed at the ground in front of him and a pile of tools and sharp objects was soon formed as the boys grudgingly turned in their arsenal. She could not believe the array of weapons that they so casually pulled out from under shirts, beneath hats and even strapped to their ankles. When they were finished, Pan spread his arms wide. "Will that be all, Angel?"

She considered telling him no flying either but she knew that request would be rejected outright. "Yes," she finally decided. "That's all."

Pan leaned toward her as she backed up a step. "Better get going then," he murmured to her.

Claire swallowed nervously. "And my head start?"

His eyes narrowed meaningfully. "Ten," he counted down. "Nine."

Claire took off into the underbrush without a backward glance.

...

Branches whipped against her face, leaving temporary cuts that healed just as quickly as they were made. Claire shoved the spinier looking branches out of the way as she sprinted through the jungle, knowing she had seconds to spare before the chase began. She was surprised that she had even gotten as far as she had in that short amount of time but she could hear the distant shouts of delight which signalled that the boys had begun their hunt. From her limited experience, she knew these boys were fast and she also knew that they had lived in this jungle for a long time. She would be a fool to think she had the advantage here. If she wanted to win, she had to turn their own cockiness against them.

No sooner that this occurred to her, she realised that the last place they would expect her to be right now would be back at their camp. She slowed her pace then, looking around desperately for a tree that she could easily climb and hide in until they passed. They obviously expected her to run right for her neutral zone, the Lagoon, but they assumed too much of her. She actually had no real clue how to get there. She would be better off waiting to see which direction they headed in as they raced after her and then she would know its general location the next time they were close. For now though, she needed to climb out of sight. As she searched, she did notice a tree with many low hanging branches jutting from its trunk but realised that this would probably be an easy guess.

Thinking fast, she attempted to locate the spiny bushes she had noticed before as she ran past in her haste to get away from the Lost Boys. The spines had easily cut into her flesh and it dawned on her that this would be the perfect place to hide since the boys probably wouldn't want to get anywhere near it. Her ability to heal and the fact that the Lost Boys knew nothing about it could prove to be a real advantage right now, if she could find those bushes. She pushed through the shrubbery, growing slightly frantic as she heard the jeers of the boys growing closer but at last with a sigh of relief, she saw the spiny vines of the plant she sought. Its stems were thick and tangled, providing the perfect coverage if she could get past it. She tried to move them quietly and delicately, attempting to make it look as though they had not actually been disturbed as she pushed resolutely on the thorns. The spines split her palms open as she pushed them aside, making enough room for her to climb past them and into the softer part of the plant. Her blood dripped on the spines and she prayed that this would go unnoticed by the Lost Boys as she crouched down among the thorns and the fleshier part of the plant, peering out through a tiny crevice in the leaves.

After a few moments, two of the boys appeared, running straight past her hideout and she felt a surge of triumph. She continued to wait however, intent on ensuring they were long gone before she made her move. It was a good thing too since a few minutes after that Felix appeared with two older boys in tow as they observed their surroundings. Where the younger boys seemed happier to give chase, these older teens seemed to be tracking her through the jungle, sniffing plants and bending to observe her footprints in the leaf debris. She froze when Felix suddenly looked right at her hiding place as though he could see right through the spines. He came closer then and Claire realised that he had actually seen her footprint, sunk into the mud right outside the bush she was hiding in. She held her breath as he tilted his head to the side, glancing between the footprint and the bush with an intense interest. He seemed to be deliberating this when one of the boys interrupted just as Felix bent down and pressed one hand into her fading footprint.

"She definitely ran this way. She's probably headed to the Lagoon," one commented and Claire waited for them to all scoot off in that direction.

"No," Felix said lowly. "That's exactly where we would look for her first. And I bet she knows that. She'll head as far in the opposite direction as she can go." He smiled smugly, feeling sure of himself. "She'll probably even need supplies. Now where is she going to get those I wonder?"

One of the older boys clicked with what he was implying. "She'll head back to camp," he realised.

"Exactly," Felix said though he was still looking at the spiny bush suspiciously.

"Well come on then! We'll go lie in wait for her there," the other boy urged. _Well damn! There goes that plan_, Claire thought bitterly. Felix was smarter than she had given him credit for. The teens started to trudge back the way they had come but paused as they noticed that Felix had yet to move.

"Let's go, Felix." Then they noticed his strange fascination with the plant. "That's Dreamshade," one boy warned. "There's no way she made it through there."

He slowly stood, seemingly convinced that she could not possibly have gotten through the plant's thorny exterior. "Get moving," Felix ordered and Claire quietly applauded herself as they loped out of sight. Claire moved further back into the bush, deciding it would be best perhaps if she didn't return to the camp after all. She did not really fancy meeting up with Felix again. She frowned slightly as she noticed the interior vines were slightly less spiny than the outer thorns and seemed to be giving way under her hands quite easily. As she pulled and tugged at them, they slowly fell back, revealing a small alcove hidden behind the branches. Claire's ears pricked up and her heart leapt as she could now notice the distinct sound of cascading water. _The Lagoon maybe?_

Fighting through the bushes as the thorns still snared at her clothes, Claire pulled and ripped at the vines for what might have been well over an hour before she at last made it to the other side. Her attire was torn and red with her own blood but she could care less as she stared openly at a small fountain that billowed forth from some rocks. It was not the Lagoon but still the stream was beautiful, its water of clearest crystal as it beckoned to Claire, sparkling with magical essence. She was ever so thirsty yet still she hesitated to drink from its waters, fearing there would surely be some consequence. This was Pan's world after all, magical and tricky, and until she was sure of the water's nature, it was probably best if she did not eat or drink anything. She did not know how long this would last though. In theory, she should be able to last a long time without food or water, perhaps even indefinitely, but that did not mean she could not feel the discomfort of thirst or hunger. She felt it even now, that uncomfortable gnawing in her stomach, the closest feeling to pain she was ever likely to experience. She gazed at the water longingly as it dipped and flowed into the stream. The alcove was surrounded by rock and unless you pushed your way through the sharp thorns of 'Dreamshade' or climbed over the towering boulders, there was no other way in. Save from flying in. Claire's eyes tracked the water ripples and she noticed the stream becoming wider and deeper, becoming more of a small river towards the end as it poured through a dark crevice in the ground and disappeared down into the mountain. Perhaps this water did eventually wash down into the Lagoon after all.

For now, Claire tried to ignore her body's cravings as she bent forward to test the temperature of the water. The temperature was even more inviting and Claire was ever so tempted to ignore the alarm bells in her mind and just give in to temptation right there, consequences be damned. As she was contemplating this, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood on end and she whipped around as the sound of eerie wind reached her ears.

Floating perilously close to her was the same dark spectre that she had seen the night before, an ominous presence that was no less intimidating in the daylight. The abnormal green of its eyes glowed with ferocity and it lunged at her, causing her to scream and topple backwards into the water. She was immediately submerged in the deeper end of the stream and she quickly kicked for the surface as she felt the incessant pull of the water flow, carrying her body with the current. As she breached the surface, she suddenly wished she hadn't as the shadow loomed over her, its dark arms reaching for her face. Making a split second decision, she pulled her face back under the water and kicked away, swimming for the crevice instead. She felt far safer in the uncertainty of the dark cavern than she did with this creepy spectre. As she neared the crevice, Claire began to feel the downward pull of the water, signalling the inevitable fall as the water carried her towards the deep cavern. In an instant she was spiralling downwards as she fell forth into the underground cave. When she hit the water, the blackness pulled her under momentarily as she was washed through the cavern. It felt rather like being on a giant, rough water slide, completely submerged in darkness.

The water continued to carry her through its current and soon she was washed out into the daylight once again, blinking against the harsh light of the sun. She was able to keep her head above the waves and she turned her neck in the water, squinting back at the cave she had just been pushed from. The mountain cavern was already hundreds of metres away as Claire suddenly realised how fast the current was moving. She let herself be dragged with the rapids while she scanned the shore for any sign of the Lost Boys, her eyes widening considerably when she saw instead what lay ahead. The water surges were gigantic and the current was becoming rather tremulous as she eyed the horizontal edge of the waterfall that was fast approaching her. The water's pace was too strong and too fast for her to reach the shore now but she spotted some large river rocks jutting up just before the water tumbled over the peak. With some effort she managed to grasp a hold of the slippery surface, grunting with exertion as she pulled her sodden body onto the rocks, coughing up a mouthful of water. She stayed like that, lying on her belly for a few moments as she enjoyed the sensation of the stable surface. Whilst not ideal, it was certainly an improvement to being stuck with the shadow or being washed down a waterfall.

"Having fun there?" Claire sputtered and shoved her wet hair from her eyes as she saw Pan floating a few feet from her, hovering over the water's surface. His dark smirk made her blood run cold and she darted a quick glance toward the waterfall which suddenly seemed more appealing.

He followed her gaze and chuckled. "You're a fairly strong swimmer," he noted. "But I don't think you want to do that."

"Beats losing to you," she whispered as water slid down her face.

"You haven't lost yet," he observed.

She frowned at him as she too noticed that he had yet to move against her, simply floating in his spot casually while she lay drenched against the rocks.

"True," she said slowly. "So why haven't you?"

Pan floated a little closer but he still remained a safe distance when he answered her. "I don't like to lose, Angel," he said very seriously. "So I'm not about to break the rules now. I'm happy to wait you out."

Claire glanced down at the rock she was resting on and then back toward the waterfall. "The water," she realised. "Those falls are the border of the Lagoon, aren't they? So these rocks are its outer edge." She looked at him and a slow smile spread across her face. "I'm safe."

"Now don't tell me you weren't even aware you were in your safe zone?" Pan stated, evidently amused.

"You can't touch me," Claire said still smiling. "Not unless you want to lose."

"I don't have to wait long," he said, not in the least bit perturbed. "You're only allowed to stay there for fifteen minutes and even if you get away this time, I'll eventually catch you."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "You seem fairly certain."

"I have all the time in the world," he murmured, stretching his limbs in the air lazily. "This game has no end. You'll run until you can't run anymore. And then you'll fall... right into my arms."

Claire stared at him as his words began to finally sink in. "What do you mean this game has no end?"

Pan smiled, pleased that she had cottoned on. "I mean that we'll continue to play tag until we've caught you, Angel. It doesn't matter if it takes hours, days, weeks. I'll have you eventually."

"But," she stuttered in horror. "But that's not fair!"

"I never said I was fair," he reminded her.

"But you did," she accused him, angrily splashing water in his direction. Her fingers grasped hold of some pebbles against the rocks and she hurled them at him too. He laughed, ducking and weaving in the air as she flung rocks at him furiously.

"I told you that the rules would be fair," he told her smugly. "I never said the game would be. Or that I would be."

Claire felt utterly hopeless as Pan stared at her triumphantly, content to wait her out as he had said. He pretended to look at an imaginary watch on his wrist. "Ten minutes," he told her mockingly as she looked around desperately for an escape route. Pan would surely follow her anywhere.

"Would losing to me really be so bad?" he whispered to her above the sound of the water as it rushed past her. _Pan would follow no matter where she went_. An idea occurred to her as she stared at the rough surge of the water and then back at Pan's smug face. If he was so sure that this game wouldn't end until one of them lost... then she'd just have to make sure it was him. And the only way to do that would be to make him break his own rules.

"You really hate to lose," she said, her voice rising. "How do you think it would feel losing to a girl?"

"I've yet to lose," he smirked at her. "I'll let you know when that happens."

"Yeah," she said, loosening her hold on the rocks. "You do that." Then she released herself abruptly and let the current carry her over the waterfall.

...

She was falling... freefalling down into the deadly rocks below and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She braced herself for impact and then suddenly... she wasn't.

She was cradled against a strong chest and soaring over the water as her fingers clutched soft, emerald material for support. She gazed up to find Pan holding her bridal style, having retrieved her before she could complete her fall and she gave him a breathtaking smile. The look she got in return could have burned holes right through her skull but she just blinked at him innocently.

"You stupid, stupid girl," he hissed at her, baring his teeth furiously. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No," she breathed, smiling at him as her victory washed over her. "You'll find I'm not that easy."

"Could have fooled me," he snapped at her as he carried her over the water, causing her heart to somersault with the sensation of flying.

"Hey Pan," she said, feeling a smirk of her own.

"What?" he demanded, his body shuddering angrily above her.

"I win."

...

**My God! What a long chapter! Aren't you guys just some lucky readers? ;) More soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Haunted

**This chapter is based on the Taylor Swift Song "Haunted". I have also updated the beginning of chapter 1 to give you guys a bit more background for the story. Just to let you know, there is also some background in this chapter. It's just there to clear up a couple of things as to how Claire ended up in the portal and such. Don't worry it's not too long and I have put it in italics for those of you who want to skip it! For those of you who don't know Heroes that well, you can also Google it for a better understanding. **

**DISCLAIMER (forgot this at the start of chapter 1): I own nothing here. I wish I did because the characters I choose to use in my stories are absolutely AWESOME creations. Thank you producers! Oh and as always, thank you to all my readers!**

**Chapter 4: Haunted**

_**You and I walk a fragile line. I have known it all this time.**_

_**But I never thought I'd live to see it break.**_

_**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now.**_

_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_**.**

Pan was so furious with himself that as soon as he reached the Lagoon, he dumped Claire rather unceremoniously into its crystal waters. He felt somewhat satisfied when the girl emerged soon after, coughing and spluttering as she glared at him from behind her saturated hair. She made her way slowly to shore, unassisted by Pan as he watched her comfortably from several feet up. When she reached the sand, she began wringing out the sopping mess on her head and Pan took this chance to admire her lithe body. His eyes did not miss the way her wet clothes clung conveniently to her every curve. She noticed this after several moments and she pointedly crossed her arms over her chest, effectively shielding her pert nipples from his prying gaze.

"We had a deal," she reminded him as he ogled her from the air. "I won, so now I get one week away from you and your freak show."

Pan's eyes flicked up to her face but his expression remained impassive. 'I've never lost before," he said through gritted teeth.

"Well, now you have," Claire snapped at him, flinging her hair back over her shoulder. "So unless you want your precious Lost Boys to know that Peter Pan welches on his deals..."

Pan glared at her and Claire's lips quirked in a pleased smile as she noticed his jaw tensing. He may never have lost before today but she was willing to bet he'd never broken a promise either. "I thought so."

"Don't get used to it," Pan warned her. "I've been winning my games for centuries and one little victory on your part doesn't mean a thing."

"You keep telling yourself that," she said haughtily but she was fighting to hold back a smile.

Pan raised one eyebrow at her sassiness, wondering if it worth pointing out that, whether she was aware of it or not, she was flirting back. Not to mention the intense sexual vibes he could feel pouring off of her body even now as she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"The games never end, Angel," he whispered to her as he floated closer. "And I always make the rules. You'll come to my side eventually."

"Why? Because you say so?" she demanded fiercely.

"Because you'll want to." He said it without an ounce of hesitation, so confident that she would fawn all over him but this only made Claire more determined.

"So not happening," she told him.

"You keep telling yourself that." He mocked her with her own words, pleased that he could elicit such a response from her.

"You can say it as often as you want," she said furiously. "But even _you_ can't have everything!"

He tilted his head in a contemplative manner as he studied his Lost Little Angel. "We'll see."

"Our deal," she snapped again, feeling the intense need to get away from him before she did something she might regret. _Like run my hands along those chiselled arms and see how far those muscles really extend under his...? _ She immediately shook her head, shocked beyond belief that such a thought had even occurred to her but Pan didn't seem to notice. _What's happening?_

"One week," Pan warned her, oblivious to her internal struggles. "Then I'll be back for you."

Claire gave a begrudging nod, hoping it wouldn't come to that as he turned in mid-air to fly back to camp. He paused for a moment however as though something had occurred to him and he reached under his shirt to retrieve something. His fingers clutched a small, navy woven purse in one hand which Claire immediately recognised as her own. She stared with wide eyes as she realised that she had quite forgotten about it. He tossed it to her casually and Claire caught it as it arced toward her.

"You might need something in that little bag of yours if you're going to stay out here," he said, watching as she turned the pack over in her hands.

"How long have you had this?" she asked accusingly.

Pan felt his lips lift in a smirk. "Since you arrived."

Her mouth dropped slightly but she quickly closed it in an angry scowl. Pan rolled his eyes. "It's not as though you actually missed it."

She narrowed her eyes at his insinuation. "Which would bring me to my next point," she clarified.

Some of the cheekiness in Pan's expression faded as he regarded her. "Neverland has a way of making you forget certain things." His voice held none of its usual arrogance and Claire watched him curiously as a memory stirred behind his eyes. He blinked it away as his smug demeanour returned. "In any case, you'll need it more than I will. What with all the lady products you have in there..."

Her sharp intake of breath was enough to make him chuckle as he stared at her horrified expression. "Relax, Angel. I was only kidding. Even I wouldn't stoop to rifling through a woman's purse."

"Oh you wouldn't would you?" she snapped sarcastically. "That's where you draw the line?"

The tick appeared in his jaw again and Claire was beginning to understand that this was his way of holding back. "You won't need them, you know," he said tensely, choosing to ignore her last jibe. "Time stands still here. You won't age and your body won't change, inside or out."

She felt uncomfortable with the turn their conversation had taken and yet there was something that was still nagging at the back of her mind. "And how is it that a boy from Neverland has come to know so much about the female anatomy?" she asked crossly.

Pan gave her a suggestive wink. "I get around."

"Clearly," she muttered under her breath.

Pan smirked yet again as he floated higher, drifting back toward the falls. "Enjoy your stay," he said with a cheery wave. "I'll be seeing you soon." And then he was gone.

Claire stared after him, feeling her stomach flutter nervously at his absence. "Well shit," she murmured.

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath. Won't lose you again.**_

_**Something's made your eyes go cold.**_

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this.**_

_**I thought I had you figured out,**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong.**_

_**You're all I wanted.**_

...

_Pan_

The boy who never grew up was feeling warmer than he had in three hundred years as he landed softly against the steps of his tree cabin. He kicked off his leather boots, stripping off his belt and dagger in the process as he dropped down onto his comfortable, feather bed. He gave a weary sigh, raking his fingers through his hair as he contemplated the blonde enigma that was Claire.

The girl had risked her life in a gamble to get away from him and yet she sought his advances almost as eagerly as he sought hers. She may not have realised it yet but the attraction was certainly there and Pan hungered for it with a crazed obsession. He didn't understand it. He should have obeyed his first instinct and removed any thoughts she harboured of leaving by taking her hard against the wall of his cabin, relishing in her desire as she screamed his name. So why hadn't he? Was it because she was different? He couldn't quite place his finger on it but Pan was certain that Claire was far more than she appeared. If she'd had any magic he would have sensed it so it had to be something else. Something new.

_I will find out your secret, Lost Angel. Count on it._

He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent which still clung to his damp shirt. She smelled of cinnamon and sunflowers, an odd combination but intoxicating all the same. His eyes snapped open however when he felt the familiar yet disturbing chill in the air, indicating that the shadow had returned. It hovered over him horizontally, its emerald eyes glowing with a silent message for its master.

"It's not her," Pan told the creature, not moving from his position on the bed. "She doesn't have the heart we need." The spectre hissed with eerie wind as it gestured a shadowy arm toward the jungle.

"I'm not worried." Pan answered its unspoken question with a smile. "She has nowhere to go and she can't interfere with our plans."

The shadow drifted closer, its eyes glowing threateningly and Pan could feel the malice that it projected like an aura of darkness. It touched one shaded arm against his chest, directly over his heart and Pan felt the eternal coldness wash over him as he shivered.

"I remember our agenda," he whispered, his eyes darkening. "The girl won't stop us." His expression morphed into one of sinister pleasure. "I just want to have a bit of fun with her."

The shadow seemed satisfied with his answer as it glided back towards the window and disappeared into the fading light. The visit from the shadow had reminded Pan of his unwavering resolve as he swung his legs over the bed, sitting up as he gazed out toward the darkening sky. The Lost Boys would be expecting him soon, wanting to hear the addictive tune of his flute as they partied into the night. He picked up the instrument in question, watching as the last rays of daylight glinted of its tubes and played across his fingers. He found himself wishing he had something else in his arms instead; something soft and blonde and warm.

He groaned at the uncomfortable tightness in his pants that seemed to accompany thoughts of Claire. She may not have been the one they needed but Pan was all too happy for her to stick around in the meantime. _Things are about to get very interesting in Neverland_, he thought with a savage grin.

_Soon, my Angel. Soon. You can't run and hide forever._

After all, Peter Pan never fails.

_**Come on, come on don't leave me like this**_

_**I thought I had you figured out.**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone.**_

_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.**_

...

_Claire_

She sat with her back against a flattened rock, watching as the sun began its gradual descent from the sky. She was more relieved to have her purse now than she originally let on because there were indeed some necessities in there that she could use. Claire still felt the chill of her clothes as they clung to her but she pushed it aside, knowing that she could not really get sick from it. Better to ignore her discomfort for now and concentrate on the task at hand. She tipped the contents of her purse onto the rock in front of her, being careful not to drop any of her possessions into the murky sand. Not that her wallet or phone would do her much good now but they were still a part of the world she had left behind. She picked up the handheld device, clicking the home button to light up the screen. She was unsurprised to find that she had no service but she was still impressed that the phone had a full battery. _Time stands still here_. Pan's words echoed within her mind and she wondered how long the battery might actually last here. _Forever?_

She scrolled through the menu, selecting her picture gallery and smiled sadly as photos of her friends and family flashed back at her. She had no idea when or if she would ever see any of them again and the thought made her heart break. Even if she managed to get back to her world, where would she go? The threat of Sylar still loomed fresh in her memory and she knew it was pointless trying to contact her family. She would only put them in danger, especially if that monster got a hold of her ability. So she sat there in silence, watching the people of her past life flash before her and feeling her heart grow heavier by the moment. _Angela. Lyle, her brother. Her mother. Her fathers... both of them. West, her Ex. Peter. Even Hiro._ With a weary sigh, she clicked her screen off, pushing her phone to the side as she sought supplies instead.

Amongst her assembly of lip glosses and her wallet, she also had a pocket knife, sunglasses, headphones for her iPhone, some old receipts which she hadn't yet thrown out, some strawberry gum, a compact, a comb and some hair ties. She was grateful for the comb and hair ties since it meant she could pull her hair back during the heat of the day but she wished that she had thought to carry a lighter with her. She only carried the pocket knife out of force of habit since she had been attacked before and, although she had her healing ability, it was more of a defensive talent. The knife was the only weapon she kept on her person. In any case, it wasn't as if she could've known Sylar would ambush her and her Uncle at her home, forcing them to flee before they could pack any essentials. And the last place she thought she'd end up would be here in Neverland. Now, she desperately wished that she had more of her old life that she could hang on to instead of the few things she had in her bag. But she'd had no time.

Claire blinked as the memory washed over her again, making her feel hollow and broken. _Sylar had burst through her front door like a demon set loose from hell, throwing Peter against the wall before Claire could even let out a scream. Hiro had appeared only moments later just as Claire dove for the knife in her handbag. Bag in hand, both her and Peter and been pulled into Hiro's arms in the hopes of transporting them to safety but Sylar had latched on for the ride. Truthfully, they had been expecting a potential attack ever since word got out that Sylar had regained his abilities. But they had not expected one so soon. Unfortunately, Sylar had taken Mohinder's cure, effectively healing him of the Shanti virus which had severely impeded his former abilities. With his returned powers, they knew it was only a matter of time before he came for Claire. Hiro had barely had time to seek Claire out before Sylar had made his move, intent on having her ability for himself. Having Sylar unintentionally grab a hold of Hiro had forced them to transport only a short distance to her local park, with Hiro being unable to transport through space with three passengers. Peter, realising they had no other choice, opened the vortex with his newly acquired ability, telling Claire to get as far away as she possibly could to prevent Sylar from ever gaining her ability. And although she had known at the time that it could possibly be a one way trip, it only dawned on her now in Neverland that she would never see her family again._

The thought brought fresh tears to her eyes and she choked back a sob now that she was alone, uncaring of the fact that the Lost Boys might be watching her. A soft sigh had her whirling around as she wiped her eyes quickly, turning her head to locate the source of the intruder. A splash sounded to her left and Claire froze as she saw a shimmering tail whip out of sight. "No way," she whispered, crawling slowly across the rock and staring out toward the flickering water. She waited with bated breath as ever so slowly a small face appeared from behind a boulder several feet away, frightened and yet intensely curious. The enormous aqua eyes blinked at her and Claire stared right back, her gaze flicking to the lilac tail that twisted in the water.

Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, Claire stretched a tentative hand into the water, wondering if it would be the last thing she ever did as she reached out to the mermaid. "It's okay," she called out in a shaky voice. "I won't hurt you." The mermaid stayed right where she was but she did peak her head out a bit more so that Claire could get a good look at her. She couldn't have been much older than Claire. The mermaid was strikingly beautiful with bright aqua eyes and long flowing ebony hair that was pulled back from her face in several elaborate braids. Her gaze shifted from Claire to the rock where her belongings lay scattered and then back to the human girl. Claire looked down at her possessions, wondering which would interest her most before she hesitantly picked up the bright, silver compact mirror, holding it out to her. Claire smiled as the mermaid's face lit up with evident interest and slowly began swimming towards her, never taking her eyes from Claire's face. She stopped about a metre away from Claire, unwilling to close that last gap as she stared at the human with suspicion. Claire did not move, holding the compact out flat against her palm to show she meant no harm as the mermaid inched closer.

Quick as a flash, the mermaid snatched the compact mirror from her hands and dove back into the water, emerging several feet away as she turned her prize over in her hands. Quickly figuring out the snap mechanism, the mermaid opened the compact and gazed with fascination at her reflection in the mirror. As she let out a small squeal of delight, Claire laughed and the mermaid returned her gaze to the human. She offered Claire a tentative smile and Claire pressed her hand over her chest. "I'm Claire," she enunciated slowly, unsure if the mermaid would understand her.

The mermaid cocked her head in puzzlement. "I can speak you know," she said suddenly in her melodic voice causing Claire to blink in astonishment.

"Sorry," Claire said apologetically. "I wasn't sure."

The mermaid looked back at the compact for a moment before returning her gaze to Claire. "I can keep this?" she asked hopefully and Claire nodded, smiling at her.

"It's yours," she told her, watching in fascination as the mermaid beamed in delight. "Do you have a name?" Claire asked, glad that the mermaid seemed friendly. She could have easily dragged Claire down into the sea by now if she'd wanted to.

"Sienna," the mermaid responded shyly. The mermaid looked at the jungle nervously before gliding back through the water toward Claire. "You're with Pan?" she asked in a terrified whisper.

Claire shook her head. "Absolutely not," she said forcefully. "In fact I'm dying to bitch slap that smug bastard." The mermaid seemed to glean this was an insult as she let out a soft, tinkling laugh which reminded Claire of dolphins and sea chanteys. Sienna looked at the compact in her hands once more before shooting Claire a thankful smile. "Wait here," she told her, quickly diving beneath the waves.

"No, wait!" Claire cried, more grateful for the female's company than she realised. Claire huffed in disappointment, resigning herself to a night alone in a strange Lagoon before Sienna suddenly returned a moment later. A long necklace of mixed shells and pearls dangled from her dainty fingers as she held it out to Claire.

"For me?" Claire gushed, aghast at the generous gift. Sienna nodded, pleased that Claire liked it as she took the beautiful object in her hands. Claire was busy examining the wondrous jewellery when Sienna nudged her leg ever so gently.

"You can't stay here," the mermaid said seriously. "Pan's boys will find you."

"They already did," Claire muttered irritably but her eyes were still alight with joy from Sienna's gift.

Sienna's eyes widened. "And you're still alive?" she asked in shock.

Claire felt no comfort at her words, only serving to strengthen her low opinion of Pan. "They made me play a game," she said regretfully. "But I won. So I'm safe for a week."

Sienna gazed at her sadly. "You'll never be safe here," she said. "Those boys have hunted my kind for centuries... for sport!" Her tail lashed angrily through the water and Claire felt the mermaid's anger as if it were her own.

Sienna gazed at Claire thoughtfully then, her eyes roving over her long legs which were still enclosed in her jeans. "I wonder if it's because you're a girl," Sienna murmured.

Claire looked startled, placing the pearl necklace on the rock as Sienna regarded her. "_You're_ a girl," Claire pointed out.

Sienna pushed her pretty lips forward in a pout. "I'm a _mermaid_," Sienna disputed. "You're a human girl. I've never known one to come to Neverland before."

"Not even Wendy?" Claire asked, the childhood story stirring in her memory.

Sienna gaped at her. "How do you know about Wendy?"

"It's sort of a legend. A story really, from where I come from," Claire said, knowing it would be too hard to explain.

Sienna flicked her tail in contemplation. "Wendy was brought here by the shadow a long time ago," Sienna told her. "For a specific purpose. Once she serves that purpose though, Pan will have no further use for her."

Claire noticed immediately that she had neglected to use past tense. "Wait," Claire said uneasily. "You don't mean she's still _here_?"

"I don't know," Sienna said truthfully. "But if she is, I haven't seen her in a very long time."

"How long?" Claire asked in horror as Sienna hesitated. "_How long_?"

"About a hundred years," Sienna lamented ruefully. Claire gazed at the jungle with a newfound terror now, feeling that a week might not be enough. It may never be enough time to get away. Sienna tugged on her arm gently, guiding her into the water as Claire pulled back, slightly unsure.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Taking you to an underground water cavern where you can rest," Sienna responded. "Pan won't bother you there. You didn't think I was going to let you sleep up here did you? Out in the open?"

Claire smiled at her kind words. "Thank you," she said with sincerity. Then she gave an apologetic laugh. "I thought you were going to drown me."

To her surprise, Sienna only laughed with humour. "Oh honey," she gasped, tears of laughter pouring from her eyes. "Don't believe everything you read!"

_**You and I walk a fragile line.**_

_**I have known it all this time.**_

_**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**_

_**Never thought I'd see it...**_

**...**

**More soon! If anyone is curious, Sienna looks like Camilla Belle.**


	5. Chapter 5: How They Make You Forget

**Chapter 5: How They Make You Forget**

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I have had A LOT on this past two weeks and have been ridiculously busy. I've made this chapter extra long for you all so I hope you forgive me ;) enjoy!**

_Claire_

The underwater cavern turned out to be far more luxurious than Claire could have possibly imagined. It was rather spacious and the walls glittered with limestone from years of sedimentation. The cave held a large air pocket which allowed Claire to breathe and was also conveniently filled with smooth boulders which made for easy sitting or even reclining. The only access to the cave was via the seawater entrance which she was hoping only herself and Sienna knew about. It was also rather difficult to swim through unless you were a mermaid or could hold your breath for a long time. Aside from that, there was only one small break in the rocks on the roof of the cave which peaked out above the water's surface. It was too small to be a crawl through space from the outside but it did let in fresh air and served as a beacon for the moonlight at night.

Claire had spent most of the night eagerly exploring the confines of the cave, swimming in the shallow interior rock pools and stroking the liquid, smooth limestone walls. Although she did not require sleep, it turned out mermaids did and Sienna had to leave Claire when nightfall came so that she could rest. Claire did not mind though as she examined the exquisiteness of her new home, testing its boundaries and enjoying the serenity of being away from the Lost Boys.

It must have been early morning before Sienna returned and with her arms overflowing with an assortment of objects. "What's this?" Claire asked in surprise as Sienna flipped herself onto the rocks, consequently sending her load tumbling from her arms. All manner of objects bounced across the floor, shells, coral, pearls and also what looked to be a few human items.

"Damn it," Sienna muttered as she eyed the mess before turning to Claire. "These are just some essentials. I left your other things hidden by some palm trees at the Lagoon so they wouldn't get ruined in the water, including that thing you called a... a foam?"

Claire bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. "You mean my phone?"

"Yes," Sienna agreed. "That thing. Anyway, hopefully these other items will suffice for now. You'll want to make yourself comfortable down here in case the Lost Boys begin hunting you."

Claire shivered involuntarily. "Are they really that cold?" she murmured.

"Worse," Sienna responded. "Once they begin a hunt, they will track you across worlds. Believe me, I know."

"Across worlds?" Claire echoed disbelievingly. "How far do mermaids travel?"

Sienna's demeanour turned smug. "Mermaids can travel between realms," she said proudly. "I have swum in the waters of Narnia, navigated the Caribbean Sea and explored the sunken treasures of Atlantis."

"Narnia?" Claire exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in amazement. "Atlantis? Those places actually exist?"

"Of course," Sienna giggled. "You thought Neverland was the only one?"

"A couple of days ago, I didn't even believe in Neverland," Claire admitted, staring at the mermaid in evident wonder. "Let alone all those other places. And you've travelled _all _of them?"

"Not all of them," Sienna corrected. "There are still many more I have to see. But yes, I am considered well travelled among mermaids."

"Could you travel to my world?" Claire asked suddenly, her hopes lifting. "Could you take me home?"

Sienna's face softened immensely. "I wish it worked like that," she told Claire regretfully. "But there are a thousand upon a thousand worlds. It would take me a long time to find yours. And even then, only mermaids can travel between worlds without a portal. I couldn't take you with me."

Claire let out a disappointed breath. "That's okay," she said. "Still, that sounds wonderful. I can't imagine that kind of freedom."

Sienna's face remained impassive as she looked at the human treasures scattered on the smooth rocks. "Sure, it's freedom," she said dully. "Truthfully though, I often think I would trade it all in a second for the kind of love that you humans share with each other."

Claire stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sienna gazed at Claire's legs with wistful eyes. "Mermaids aren't allowed to fall in love. The sea is our only mistress."

"That's harsh," Claire said sympathetically.

Sienna shrugged, trying to convince herself that it didn't matter. "No one can have everything. The trade off is that mermaids live a long time. As I understand it, humans only have a short lifespan."

"Sure," Claire muttered. "Unless you're me."

It was Sienna's turn to look intrigued. "Do you possess magic?"

"God, no," Claire said with amusement. "But where I'm from, certain humans have abilities beyond the norm."

Sienna swished her tail excitedly. "Like magic," she gushed.

"No, not magic," Claire responded thoughtfully. "Abilities. And in some cases we're talking _extraordinary _abilities. These powers are rare though and most of the time unpredictable. You won't know it until you see it. In my time, I've only met a handful of people who possessed an ability."

Sienna tilted her head. "And you're one of those people?"

Claire nodded emphatically as Sienna's eyes lit up with interest. "Could you show me?" Sienna asked enthusiastically.

Claire smiled at her eagerness, thinking how funny it seemed that a _mermaid_ was fascinated by a _human_. She glanced around at the items Sienna had brought her and her eyes fell on a sharpened shell piece. It was looked to be a mermaid fashioned item, designed to act in the same way a knife would. Claire picked it up carefully and turned it over so that the sharp side was pressed against her palm. In one quick motion she sliced open her palm just as Sienna squealed in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Sienna cried, grabbing Claire's hands and drawing them away from the offending weapon. Claire dropped the shell and let Sienna dunk her wounded hand under the salty water as the mermaid tried to wash away the blood. When it emerged however, the skin was already healed over and there was not a mark to be seen on her perfectly pink and flawless skin. Sienna's mouth dropped as she turned Claire's hand over and over, inspecting it for any sign of injury. Finding none, her gaze met Claire's once more and her lips broke into an astonished grin.

"Extraordinary." Sienna's eyes were alight with uncontained delight."Maybe you'll survive Neverland after all."

...

_Pan_

"She can't have just disappeared," Pan said through gritted teeth as Felix stood before him, head lowered in subservience to the King of Neverland. "I can still feel her." They were in Pan's tree house after he had ordered a sentry party to scout Claire's situation down by the Lagoon. He had commanded his boys not to interfere since it would break his deal with her but he saw no harm in keeping a close watch on her for one week. He should have known the stubborn girl wouldn't stay there.

"We looked! But she's not anywhere on the island," Felix insisted and then grimaced as he touched a tentative hand to his split lip. This latest injury was courtesy of Pan when Felix told him that Claire was not at the Lagoon. Pan cursed as he whirled away from his second in command and kicked over a stack of swords by the door.

"She couldn't have escaped," he whispered to himself but even as he thought it, he began to wonder if she had. He recalled the feeling that there was something very different about this girl even if he couldn't yet ascertain what it was. Then Felix's words took on a whole new meaning. "She's not on the island?" he asked again, turning to Felix. "Did you check the Lagoon?"

Felix stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "As I said, we checked all around there."

Pan glared at him, angered by his patronising tone and Felix immediately cast his eyes downward as he trembled under Pan's cruel gaze. "Did you check the _water_?" Pan demanded threateningly.

Felix glanced up immediately and his face became panicked. "No," he said quickly and Pan's face turned murderous. "The mermaids, Pan," Felix hastened to add. "That's their territory! The last time we hunted them, they drowned over a dozen of us! It was too risky."

Pan's anger faded a bit and he raised a hand, causing Felix to flinch but he merely handed Felix a cloth which he took hesitantly. "You should get that cleaned up," Pan commented as he gestured at Felix's busted lip. "You have some more scout work to do."

"But the mermaids—"

"The mermaids are gone!" Pan roared. "I drove them away! You do remember that don't you?" Pan could see the memory flicker across Felix's face just before he bowed his head.

"Of course, Pan," he murmured obediently. "We'll find her. And we'll fight the mermaids if we have to."

"That won't be necessary," Pan said silkily as he reached for the arrows that lined his bedroom wall. "If you recall the last time you went up against the mermaids, the battle lasted days. And yes, it's true we suffered some collateral damage. That was unfortunate." Pan plucked the arrow off the wall by the shaft, gazing at the sharpened tip as it glistened with a lethal substance. "But I took care of that... do you remember how, Felix?"

"Dreamshade," Felix hissed, his nostrils flaring subconsciously at the poison.

"Exactly." He turned towards the taller boy, holding out the deadly arrow in a manner that dared Felix to object. "If those oversized fish have returned, I'd say it's time we cleaned the tank. Don't you?"

Felix's hand shook ever so slightly as his fingers touched the smooth wooden shaft. "Are you sure the girl is even there?" he asked timidly for fear of incurring Pan's fury once again.

Pan's lips twisted into an awful smirk. "She's a girl," he said knowingly. "Girls tend to stick together where they can. Where else is she going to seek out female company on an island full of boys?"

"But she wouldn't know about them," Felix said carefully. "Would she?"

Pan gazed out the window where the sun beat down on the seemingly innocent waters of the Lagoon. "If the mermaids are stupid enough to return then I have no doubt they have already found her."

He could hear Felix shifting behind him, holstering several of the poisoned arrows into a quiver as he retrieved his bow. "We'll return as soon as we can," Felix said evenly. "With the girl in tow."

"No, you won't." Pan appeared beside Felix in an instant, seizing the case of arrows before Felix could mount it over his shoulder. "A deal is a deal, Felix. She'll get her week. Then and only then will I come for her."

...

_Claire_

Almost a week had passed and Claire was no closer to finding her way home than when she first arrived. But the longer she stayed in Neverland, the more she seemed to forget why she wanted to leave. It was so easy to see why orphans came here when all you had to worry about was the sun, the water and splashing about with a mermaid. They did go up to the surface tentatively with Claire feeling the intense need to see the sun but they were always on the lookout for Pan and his boys. True to his word though, he did not appear and Claire and her new companion were able to enjoy the Lagoon at ease.

Sienna knew Neverland quite well, perhaps almost as well as Pan himself and she was able to tell Claire what fruits were safe to eat. The water which streamed from the mountain down into the Lagoon turned out to be fresh as well, providing Claire with her immediate necessities. The days and nights blurred into each other as the mermaid regaled her with tales of her adventures and Claire in turn talked about her family. The people from Claire's world who possessed abilities like hers fascinated Sienna just as much as the mermaid's adventures captivated Claire. She couldn't get enough.

"Tell me more about where you've been," Claire said happily as her feet were submerged in a lukewarm rock pool. There were tiny little suckerfish now going to work on her dainty toes in what she assumed to be some type of mermaid pedicure.

"More?" Sienna asked incredulously. "I think I've talked more with you this week than I have to anyone in my whole life. Why don't we just relax for a bit?"

Claire nodded, feeling slightly guilty that she had tired her out but Sienna just smiled at her and encouraged her to enjoy the sensations of the warm water. Claire was unable to stop herself from giggling as Sienna chucked a couple more of the fish into the pool and the mermaid gazed at her questioningly. "What's so funny?" she asked from her reclining position on the sun warmed rocks. She gave a lazy stretch and flick of her tail which caused Claire to laugh even harder. "What?" Sienna asked again, her voice sounding concerned now.

"Nothing," Claire gasped as she held her side. "It's just I'm sitting here with a mermaid in a Lagoon... and she's giving me a pedicure!" She almost snorted as she fought to breathe through her fit of giggles. Sienna rolled her eyes but she laughed as well, holding her tail up in demonstration.

"Well I may not have feet but those fish eat away all the bad algae that accumulate on my tail," she explained. "I need to keep up my hygiene too you know." Then she flipped her hair dramatically and batted her dark eyelashes. "It's not easy being eternally youthful and beautiful."

Claire shot her a cheeky grin. "Must be hard," she said in mock sympathy.

Sienna splashed her with a bit of water and Claire held her hands up in surrender. "You can't talk," Sienna challenged her with a playful smirk. "From what you've told me of your ability, I don't see you dying of natural causes. You're virtually indestructible."

"Only from what I've tried so far," Claire admitted. Sienna froze and her tail dropped back into the water with a rather dramatic splash.

"What have you tried?" she asked with a dark fascination.

Claire held up her fingers, pressing them down one at a time as she listed off some of the methods she had tried, both intentionally and unintentionally, which would kill any regular person. "Burning, snapped spine, falling from a great height, stabbing, bleeding out, excessive radiation. Just to name a few."

Sienna's face was gobsmacked. "How could you have possibly tried all those methods?" she demanded. "Were you trying to kill yourself on _purpose_?"

"A couple of times," Claire confessed. "It became an obsession of mine. To see what couldn't hurt me."

She expected Sienna to reprimand her or even to tell her how reckless she was. It certainly looked like Sienna wanted to rebuke her but the mermaid held her tongue. Instead she took a deep calming breath before she addressed Claire again. "Nothing ever worked though did it?" she asked softly and Claire shook her head. Sienna gazed at the hand which Claire had cut earlier that week as something occurred to her. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Claire answered as she too looked at the smooth skin of her palm. "It used to but even then the pain didn't really bother me. I got over it pretty quickly. And then one day I couldn't even feel pain. I'm not really sure why."

"Do you feel hunger?" Sienna continued and Claire raised her eyebrows. "Sorry," she said quickly. "I know I said we would relax. It's just... you are by far the most interesting human I have ever met."

"Well, you're the _only_ mermaid I've ever met so I guess you're okay," Claire joked. Sienna smiled mischievously and squirted a mouthful of water right in Claire's face.

"Hey!" she complained, her mouth hanging open as water dripped in torrents down her face. She attempted to splash Sienna right back but the mermaid just laughed at the absurdity of her antics.

"I'm already wet," she pointed out. "And I love the water. You'll have to do better than that."

Claire's eyes narrowed at the challenge as Sienna slipped into the Lagoon and swam about in a playful taunting manner. "What's wrong, human?" she teased as she swam by Claire's rock before darting under the water again and surfacing a few feet away. "Afraid to get wet?"

Claire's right hand inched under the water as she stalled, her fingers questing for the nibbling guppy fish before she finally grasped a hold of one of the slippery critters. "You know I was a cheerleader back in my world," Claire said as she distracted the mermaid. "That's a type of dancer. We need to be athletic and have strong reflexes to complete our routines. So I am actually a strong swimmer."

"That may be," Sienna laughed. "But there's no way you're a better swimmer than me."

Claire moved toward the water. "True," she agreed. "But I bet you anything my aim is better than yours." Quick as a flash she hurled one of the small trembling fish in Sienna's direction just as the mermaid gasped and ducked under the water.

She emerged again only to have one hit her gently in the neck and she cried out in alarm as the tiny guppy suddenly wriggled down her top. "It's in my clam shell!" Sienna shrieked, splashing about in a ridiculous fashion as she tried to dislodge it. The entire spectacle was hilarious and Claire fell back against the rock laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes.

When Sienna finally slipped the fish from her clam top, she shot Claire a haughty pout to which Claire responded with a satisfied wink. "Race you to the shore then," Sienna dared her. "Loser has to roll her wet hair around in the _sand_."

"Are you kidding?" Claire objected. "That will take ages to wash out. And you totally have the advantage!"

Sienna's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'll give you a twenty second head start."

"Thirty," Claire countered. "And I pick the next game."

"Deal."

Claire pushed her legs into the water and allowed herself to become completely submerged.

"Ready?" Sienna asked and Claire nodded. "Go!"

Claire began her sure steady strokes towards the shore, kicking her legs as she swum freestyle back towards the island. After about twenty seconds she had gained some distance and she counted down the last ten in her head as she got closer to the shore. The moment thirty ticked over in her head however, Claire swore she felt the ocean tremble as Sienna darted under the water. She even saw the mermaid swim directly beneath her as she turned her head under the water, seeing only a flash of shimmering lilac in the clear water as Sienna made a beeline for the shore. Knowing she had already lost, there was not much point in exerting herself but she still felt she had to make a point as she kept up her strong strokes. She reached the shore about a minute later only to be greeted by the sight of Sienna stretched out leisurely on the sand.

She gave her a cheery wave as Claire emerged from the water with a rather grumpy expression. "You have to roll in the saaaa-aaaa—nd," Sienna sung with glee.

Claire was about to reply with a witty rejoinder when a sudden sense of foreboding fell over her. She gazed across the sand to where the jungle lay a few feet away as Sienna continued to laugh and sing, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

_One week. _The promise stirred in her memory as she suddenly realised that it had indeed been seven days since she had met the playful mermaid and not once had she tried to escape the island. Her horror overwhelmed her and she darted nervous glances each way as she retreated back toward the water. _How could she have forgotten?_

_Neverland has a way of making you forget certain things._

"Sienna," she said loudly, unable to mask the alarm in her voice. "Get back into the Lagoon. Now!"

The mermaid's eyes widened in confusion but before she could move from her spot on the sand a dark chuckle rippled across the water.

"Still playing games, Angel? I guess we're more alike than you thought." Pan slowly floated down from the shadowy canopy with a savage grin, his eyes alight with an evil promise as Claire's legs froze in terror. She tried to move them but found herself abnormally paralysed.

"Why can't I move?" she demanded as her feet remained firmly rooted to the ground and she glanced over to see that Sienna too was beached against the sand. The mermaid stared at Pan in terror, thrashing her tail about but getting absolutely nowhere.

"I took precautions this time," Pan said, his smile widening in satisfaction. "From previous experience, you're a tad too resourceful for my liking." He gestured to the ground then and the sand which seemed to keep Claire's feet glued in place. "So I sprinkled the sand around the Lagoon with a little modified squid ink and pixie dust. Instead of paralysing only magical beings, this potent mixture will partially immobilise almost anything, magical or ordinary. Even a mermaid." His gaze drifted toward Sienna then and the mermaid's terror morphed into defiance.

"That's why you won't land isn't it?" she hissed at him. "You cowardly little imp!"

Pan's expression darkened and he shot past Claire to hover directly over the struggling mermaid. "You never learn do you, Fish?" he threatened. "This is _my _territory. And you're trespassing. Do you remember what I did to your sisters the last time they came here uninvited?"

Sienna's resolve broke and terror overcame her once again. "No," she whimpered. "No, please! It's beyond agony!"

Pan remained impervious to her pleas however, merely snapping his fingers as he glared at her. At the command, Felix and several other Lost Boys emerged from the tree line, each toting bows and arrows and it dawned on Claire the fate they were about to inflict on her helpless friend.

"No," Claire screamed, struggling with her feet and was surprised when she felt one of them give slightly. Her left foot moved faintly in the sand and she tried to pull it up but it still felt somewhat trapped against the ground. She looked back at Sienna desperately as Felix smiled with a predatory grin and notched the arrow a safe distance away.

"Are you the only one here?" Pan growled menacingly from above, addressing Sienna's thrashing form.

Sienna stopped struggling as a defeated look fell over her face. "Yes," she whispered fearfully.

"Good," Pan said coldly, seeing the truth in her eyes. "Saves me the trouble of hunting you all down. There are other things I'd much rather be doing."

"Don't!" Claire begged from her position several feet away. "Please, she has nothing to do with this!"

"You're right," Pan agreed as he drifted back towards her. "But she knew the rules when she helped you. She brought this on herself."

"You mean **your** rules!" Claire spat at him, enraged. "Not mine and certainly not hers."

"You don't get it do you?" he said in a soft menacing tone. "My rules are the only rules that matter."

"I've broken them before," she shot at him but Pan remained impassive.

"And it got you this far," he lamented. "But now... you're mine."

Felix started to pull the drawstring back to fire the weapon at Sienna's helpless form just as the mermaid closed her eyes in despair. Claire panicked as she saw the arrow tip glistening with what she could only guess to be poison.

"Wait!" she pleaded with Pan. "You wanted me, right? I'll come with you. Willingly! I promise I won't try to leave. Just please don't hurt her."

Whilst the offer sounded tempting to Pan's ears, he knew he had already won and Claire could see the triumphant gleam in his eyes. "I don't need to make any more deals with you to get what I want," he whispered maliciously. "Enough is enough. I'm tired of waiting."

But before he could seize her arms and drag her away, Claire felt the incessant pull against her legs lessen and she knew the magic which held her there had somehow faded enough for her to move. Without wasting time to harp on it she glanced sharply in the direction of Felix just in time to see him let loose the deadly arrow.

Claire immediately dove toward Sienna, stretching her body out as a shield as her shoulder took the full onslaught of the weapon. She didn't think she would make it but she knew she had when she felt her body fall back against the sand from the impact of the arrow's mark. Pan shouted in alarm as the arrow pierced her heart and Claire grunted from the force of it as it tore through muscle and tissue. She laid gasping in the sand, more winded than anything else as she heard several sounds at once; Sienna screaming her name, Felix crying out in panic and the cussing of the other Lost Boys.

Her eyes sought her friend and she was relieved to see her unharmed, merely panicked as the mermaid stared at the arrow jutting out of Claire's chest. She smiled at Sienna reassuringly even as she gazed at the foreign object as it protruded in front of her gaze. Her eyes flicked to Pan then and she was shocked by his stricken expression. There was no darkness in his gaze now, no evil smirk or fury. All she saw was a lost boy who looked as though his world has just turned upside down.

He flew to her side then, his hands coming down quickly to support Claire's head. "I can't fix this," he told her frightfully. "The Dreamshade has already pierced your heart. I can't do anything." He looked at her desperately, waiting for the inevitable dilating of the pupils and her short wheezy pants. But none of that came.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she snapped at him as she shoved him back, wrapping her fingers around the shaft of the arrow and giving it a sharp tug. The back end of the arrow tore through her flesh as she yanked it out much to the amazement of her onlookers. Pan's expression of frozen horror quickly changed to morbid curiosity as he witnessed the gaping wound heal over, leaving not so much as a blemish. The only evidence that there had ever been a hole right above her heart was the thin line of blood that had already leaked from the wound. She wiped it away with her palm before returning her gaze to Pan and deliberately titling the arrow back and forth in her fingers in front of his eyes.

"What are you?" he wondered aloud stretching a hand subconsciously toward her heart. Claire knocked his hand away furiously as she stood on shaky legs. She slapped the arrow shaft hard against his chest and he reached up a tentative hand to take it from her.

"You were right," she told him, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Enough is enough. You know now that I can inflict more damage to you than you can do to me. So this ends. Now. Me for her life." Her eyes flicked to Sienna who shook her head in denial, her eyes pleading with her friend not to do this. Claire gave her a timid smile before returning her gaze to Pan who still had not taken his eyes from her. "Well?" she prompted. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"You really are something else, Angel." Before she could ask what he meant Pan waved a hand in front of her face, his palm sparkling with green energy and Claire's lids grew heavy as she fell into darkness.

...

_Pan_

"Claire!" Sienna cried, still unable to move efficiently as she tried to lean toward her friend's still form. "What did you do to her?"

Pan glided down to Claire's prone body, hoisting her up into his arms and gently blowing a strand of hair off her face as he floated back toward the jungle. "Relax," he told the quivering mermaid. "She's just taking a little nap." Ignoring Sienna's protests he turned to fly back to his tree house with his Angel tucked safely in his arms when Felix's grating voice stopped him.

"Shall we dispose of the beached cuttlefish, Pan?" he asked with savage glee, making Sienna shudder at his cruelty.

Although Pan knew he should finish the irritating mermaid, knew that he should give the order to silence her for good, a part of him hesitated. He could only pin it down to being in Claire's presence once again as he gazed at her beautiful, peaceful face. He had no idea what the little blonde vixen was doing to him but for some reason, although he now knew he couldn't hurt her physically, he loathed the idea of hurting her emotionally.

"Leave her." The words left his lips before he could stop them and Felix stared at Pan in bewilderment.

"What?" he stammered, unsure if he had heard his leader correctly.

"I said leave her!" Pan snarled down at the Lost Boys and they all shrank back in fear. "Or do I need to repeat myself again?" The Lost Boys all shook their heads and retreated immediately, falling back toward the trees as Pan carried Claire away in his arms.

He cast a lingering glance back toward Sienna as she struggled against the magic that bound her there. "The ink will wear off in another hour or so," he said icily. "If I see you again and you try and interfere with my plans for Claire, I shall not be so lenient."

And then he was gone.

...

**There you go guys! Hopefully there won't be such a big break until the next chapter this time :/**


	6. Chapter 6: Small Favours

**Chapter 6: Small Favours**

_Claire_

She was lying on the most comfortable surface she had encountered since coming to Neverland, with plush pillows and soft feathers cradling her head and torso. Claire's eyelids fluttered open and she blinked them in the early morning light, breathing in the lingering scent of rain and spearmint. She tilted her head slightly as she gazed about her surroundings, feeling certain that she must be in Pan's room.

It was more of a tree house really since she could see quite a view of the island from the arced doorway. Bookshelves lined one wall, packed with titles and scrolls whilst the opposite wall displayed a rather deadly array of weapons. Turning her gaze away from this unnerving sight, she tried to sit up but struggled when she discovered she was bound, hands and feet. She groaned in frustration as she tugged at her bindings but like the vine ropes which had bound her cage together when Pan first captured her, they did not budge.

Magic.

Her hands had a little more give than her legs, presumably so that she was not uncomfortable but they were nonetheless tied to each side of the headboard of a large, ornamental bed. Her gaze wandered down her body to her legs which had also been lashed together with similar vines and anchored to the end of the bed. That soft smell of spearmint wafted back to her nose and Claire's eyes narrowed as she recognised the scent.

"Got a thing for tying up girls huh?" she said to the room loudly, aware for once that Pan was within earshot. A pair of pale green eyes appeared near the doorway, gradually becoming clearer as the rest of Pan's face and body slowly materialised.

"Well unless you've been dreaming of me, this would actually be the first time I've tied you up," he told her smugly as he became fully visible, striding forward and leaning his hands against the foot of the bed.

Claire pulled at the bindings as she glared at him. "Cage, magic sand, tied to a bed," she listed with growing agitation. "What's the difference?"

"I'd say your current position is at least more comfortable than the others, wouldn't you?" he told her lazily.

"Are you going to untie me or not?" she demanded, still pulling futilely at the vines.

"Not," he answered, returning her glare. He came around the side of the bed and sat on the edge as Claire attempted to move away from him despite her limited movement.

"You possess magic," he stated, staring at her intently.

"If you say so," Claire bit back. Pan suddenly placed a warm hand against her chest and she gasped as he easily tore at the tattered material of her shirt. He parted the worn fabric enough to expose her bra underneath but thankfully this didn't seem to be his objective. He tapped two fingers knowingly against the bare skin of her chest, directly over her heart.

"Care to explain your miraculous recovery then?" He pressed those two fingers down even harder to reiterate his point. "Forget the fact that the arrow pierced your heart for a moment. That tip was laced with Dreamshade. It's one of the most lethal poisons known across the realms. I've never seen anyone recover from it, not without the use of powerful dark magic. And yet I can't seem to sense yours."

Claire turned away from him stubbornly, a difficult task given her bindings. "And why should I tell you anything?" she snapped over her shoulder.

"Well if nothing else, perhaps you should consider the life of your friend down by the Lagoon."

Claire whipped back around so fast that she rocked the bed. "If you lay so much as a finger on her," she hissed at him and Pan smirked at her feistiness.

"Don't worry. I left her intact," he said smoothly, standing once again and retreating instead to a wicker chair near one of the bookcases. Claire blinked in surprise at his words, feeling a guilty weight lift off her chest now that she knew she had not endangered her friend after all.

"You did?" she asked hopefully.

"You sound surprised," he commented as he dropped onto the chair's cushion, pulling his legs up into an odd cross legged position which somehow seemed to suit him.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, her voice turning suspicious.

"Because you asked me to." His falsely innocent voice struck a chord within her.

"Oh, come on," she said fiercely. "Quit playing your games. Why am I really here, Pan?"

Pan looked like he had all the time in the world – and truthfully he probably did – as he stared her down. "You intrigue me," he said simply. "Truly you are a fascinating creature."

"Someone should have told you earlier that girls really swoon when you call them a _creature_," she said sarcastically.

"You're different," he continued, ignoring her comment. "And that's not even counting your hidden talents."

"That's it?" she stated. "I'm a prisoner on your island, forced to play games and endure the tantrums of your boys because you find me _intriguing_?" She all but shouted the last part and Pan raised his eyebrows at her evident anger.

"You could call yourself a guest if you like," he shrugged. "If it makes you feel better."

Again, she shook her bindings for emphasis and Pan grinned. "A guest on probation," he corrected before she could bite out another retort. He stood then, seeming unable to get comfortable in one position and paced beside the bed once again. "Are you an angel?" he asked suddenly. "I mean, a real one?"

She stared at him disbelievingly. "What do you think?"

"Then how?" he demanded in exasperation. "I've been over it a thousand times in my head. I've lived ten lifetimes and still I have never seen magic such as yours."

"So Peter Pan doesn't have all the answers?" she said stubbornly. "Cry me a river!"

"I could force it out of you," he threatened. "There are other ways to hurt someone other than physically. My boys are still itching to play."

"Wow, you've convinced me now," she scoffed.

"Do you think even your magic can protect you against me?" he challenged with a vicious sneer.

Something inside Claire snapped then and although she loathed the idea of sharing any information with him, she was tired of his assumptions. "It's not magic!" she yelled at him and Pan's anger faltered for a moment.

"What?"

"It's not magic," she repeated furiously. "That's why you don't understand it." Her stare turned cold and despite Pan's shocked expression she pushed ahead with a vengeance. "And how could you understand?" she asked coldly. "Look who I'm talking to; the boy who never grew up... the boy who kidnapped children from their _beds_. Don't fool yourself. You can call them your boys all you want, but each of them is as much a prisoner as I am. You're a coward to abuse your magic the way you do. You see it only as a weapon; a tool that can be used against others to get what you want. Well you can go to hell, because I am _**never**_ going to help you."

A beat passed between them and then Claire was suddenly being crushed under his dominant weight. His hand wrapped in her hair and he yanked the tendrils back harshly, forcing her to gaze directly into his livid eyes. "Coward, am I?" he breathed savagely against her face. "And what makes you any better? I certainly didn't bring you to Neverland, Angel." His pet name for her held no affection this time, merely a dangerous lilt that caused Claire to shudder. "People only come here on their own when they have nothing to lose. You're running from something." Claire gasped and he smiled in triumph knowing he had finally hit home.

"As I said before, we're more alike than you care to admit." His words hit her like a slap in the face and Claire blinked back tears when he at last released her hair and rolled off of her, allowing her to breath normally again. "Maybe you need some more time to think this over," he said cruelly, turning toward the door and soaring out into the jungle, leaving her alone with her dark thoughts.

Claire's head flopped back into the pillows and after a few moments she let out a loud, aggravated cry. "He wasn't always like this, you know," a small, timid voice said to her right. Claire let out a gasp of alarm flipping her head to the side when she realised she was being watched.

"Sorry," the voice squeaked. "I didn't mean to scare you." A large pair of doe brown eyes peaked over the window sill from the outside as a young boy raised his head, staring at Claire curiously.

_God, what is it with people sneaking up on me in this place?_ She thought furiously.

Her anger abated somewhat as she looked upon the young boy though. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine and he had a head full of copper curls which matched his innocent eyes perfectly. Even more, his face was more youthful than the others and he certainly held none of the vehemence that the other boys did. "It's okay," she sighed. "I was just surprised. I thought once Pan left, I'd be alone." She tried to smile reassuringly at the child and his lips quirked back at her shyly. "You haven't been in Neverland long have you?" she asked and the boy shook his head.

"Pan's shadow only brought me her three days ago," he said proudly. "And I already love it." Claire felt her heartstrings pull at his naive excitement but she quickly masked it.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"Jurassic," he said happily and Claire raised her eyebrows.

"Jurassic?" she echoed incredulously as the boy shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not _that_ weird," he defended, placing his arms on the sill and resting his head against it stubbornly. "We get to pick new names when we come here. Pan said."

Claire frowned at that and tried to move toward him, momentarily forgetting her restraints until she was pulled taut by them. She bit down on her curse and looked at the boy again who was eyeing her restraints with interest. "What's your real name, honey?" she asked again, drawing his eyes once more to her tender face.

"Jonathon," he responded dully, as though ashamed by it.

"That's an awesome name," she encouraged with a bright smile.

"I don't know," he said with a pout. "It's not very scary."

"Yeah but who wants a scary name?" Claire said helpfully though the boy still looked doubtful.

"Hey," she said as idea occurred to her. "I think having a superhero name is way cooler than a scary name or a villain name."

The boy looked at her confused. "I don't have a superhero name."

"Sure you do." Claire smiled knowingly. "That's Dr Manhattan's alias. His real name is Jonathon Osterman. I'd say that's a pretty awesome name to have." Her ruse worked and the boy immediately brightened. She breathed in relief that he understood her reference, indicating he came from a world that at least had comics.

"It's not as cool as Ironman but I guess it's still pretty cool," he agreed. "Dr Manhattan does have powers of the universe. What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Claire," she told him, thinking how awful it was that someone so young had found their way to Neverland and was now stuck here like she was... perhaps forever. She recalled what Jonathon had said to her initially and she tilted her head.

"What did you mean by Pan wasn't always like he was?"

Jonathon glanced behind him cautiously before climbing all the way through the window and landing against the oaken floor with a soft thud. He stayed there, crouched and out of sight in case any other Lost Boy should walk past the bottom of the Tree House and see that Claire was not alone. "The other boys," he said and his voice had dropped to barely a whisper now. "They talk sometimes at night about how things used to be. They only say it when Pan isn't around though. They don't want to hurt his feelings."

Claire almost rolled her eyes at that. _Sure, that's what they were worried about_.

"Pan was really nice in the beginning," Jonathon continued. "But he's been here a long time. And with more of us to protect, he can't always be so nice. He has to make the hard choices."

"Sure," Claire lied easily. "That makes sense."

"The older boys say it's because there's darkness in his heart." At his own words, Jonathon became frightened, glancing around to make sure no one else had heard him.

Darkness would be one word for it but there was still something about the way the child said it which made her feel uneasy. "What do you mean?" Claire asked carefully.

Jonathon looked to the doorway before turning back to her. "They say the shadow infected it," he whispered fearfully. "They said Pan has to have darkness otherwise he'd want return to his world... and the light. Then no one would be able to come here."

"The shadow?" Claire repeated. "You mean Pan's spooky lapdog? That thing with the glowing green eyes?"

Jonathon cast his eyes downward and began to retreat to the window. "I shouldn't have said anything," he mumbled. "If they knew I was talking to you and that I was up here in the first place, they might send me back." His enormous brown eyes widened impossibly. "I can't go back."

"Wait, Jonathon," Claire implored, trying futilely to pull against the vines wrapped around her wrists. "What else do you know? Please tell me."

"I'm sorry," he told her sadly. "I really want to stay here." He turned to crawl back through the open window and then paused for a moment. "I hope Pan unties you soon," he said kindly. "I really like you." Then he hopped back over the sill and disappeared as he shimmied down the tree.

Claire closed her eyes in resignation. It was going to be a long day.

...

"She's trouble," Felix said in a low voice as his leader sharpened weapons in the fading light. Nightfall was only a short way off and the Lost Boys had begun their usual routine of preparing the camp for their evening festivities. A large pile of wood had already begun to form at the heart of their camp which was quickly being built upon as Lost Boys tossed logs into its centre. Once the sun set entirely, they would light it and then the night would truly begin.

"She's tied up," Pan replied absently as he flicked his knife across the spear's tip, sharpening it for future use.

"It doesn't matter. She's trying to get to you," Felix cautioned him, watching the way Pan's movements were becoming jerky with the spear until he almost cut himself. "And I'd say it's working."

Pan stood, glaring at Felix as he hefted the spear in one hand with his knife in the other. "I'm sorry," he said darkly. "Is it your job to offer an opinion?" His eyes flashed in warning. "Or to follow... without question?" It was unmistakably a challenge and although Felix may not like it, he was in no way equipped to defy Pan. It would certainly cost him more than a gash to the face and he absently touched the scar on his cheek.

Pan smirked as Felix traced the scar on his face, satisfied that he remembered his place. "Stop questioning me, Felix," he said, turning away from him. "Everything I do has a purpose. You saw what she is capable of. She could be extremely useful to us."

"And before that?" Felix pried again, causing Pan to grip his knife tightly. Felix saw the movement and realised just how far he was pushing his leader. "I know you never fail," he said apologetically. "I'm just trying to understand... why you want her here so badly."

Pan stepped toward him menacingly, feeling a thrill when Felix backed up in evident fear. This caused Pan to relax as he gained the upper hand once again. Felix was older and if it wasn't for Pan's magic, he was definitely stronger so it was important that Pan establish on a regular basis exactly who was in charge. Pan shrugged as he smiled wickedly. "Even without her healing powers, you have to admit she's awfully hot." He trailed off, leaving the rest to the imagination even as he felt a pang of guilt at his own words.

"You mean to play with her then?" Felix interrupted his thoughts as his voice turned gleeful. "Do we all get a turn?"

Pan felt his blood boil and he immediately saw red as he seized Felix by his shirt lapels. Felix gasped as Pan hoisted him into the air with unnatural strength and Pan's own feet left the forest floor. He hovered menacingly, leaving Felix dangling but the Lost Boy didn't fight back. "Nobody touches her," Pan hissed in his face. "Nobody but me. Any hints or suggestions to the contrary will be punished. Severely."

"Yes, Pan," Felix wheezed, fighting the urge to struggle as he knew this would only enrage his leader further. "My mistake. I just thought that—you know since we played that first game with her—"

Pan dropped him, letting gravity do the rest as Felix landed with a heavy thud. He grunted in pain and Pan landed a few feet away, walking toward Felix's fallen form. "Things change, Felix," he growled. He paused as he observed the defeated look in Felix's face and saw the regret in his eyes. Although Pan felt no remorse in punishing his second in command, the words nonetheless repeated in his mind. "Things change," he said again, softer this time.

A look of determination crossed Pan's features and he began to march back toward the centre of camp. "Don't come to the festivities tonight," he threw angrily over his shoulder. "You can spend tonight alone." Felix did not bother to argue, merely crawling to a nearby tree and leaning against it as Pan left him in the growing darkness. A night alone in Neverland was never a good thing but compared to past offences, Pan had been unusually merciful.

...

Claire jerked slightly and felt a huge surge of relief as she heard the faint sounds of someone ascending the ladder to the tree house. She had been tied to the bed for hours and she did not even care who it was at this stage. Pan's face soon appeared and, as he hoisted himself through the doorway, she noticed his arms carrying a small bundle of objects including what looked to be food. Her mouth watered as she eyed the lump of bread clearly visible through the material, watching as it hovered closer. She narrowed her eyes at him as he set the bundle down on the wicker chair and moved toward the bed. She was unsure of his motives until he reached for her arms, tracing up the bare skin in a way that made her shiver. Before she could jerk free from his invasive touch however, he was untying the knots at her wrists and within moments she was free. He moved lower and made quick work of the binds at her feet as well before turning to regard her. Claire felt her hand itch and she raised her arm aggressively before she really knew what she was doing.

Pan calmly caught her wrist as she aimed an open palmed slap to his face, placing a cup of water into it instead. He released her and she stared at him blankly as he moved back. He was watching her intently and she realised that he was waiting for her to drink. She tentatively lifted the cup to her nose, giving the liquid an experimental sniff. "It's not poisoned is it?" she asked bitterly.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Would that work?"

Claire scoffed at him before sipping the water and quickly downing it when she realised how thirsty she was. Pan reached for the bread then, unfolding the material to reveal some figs and cheese as well which he placed on the bed along with a filled jug of water. She didn't argue this time as she seized the food, devouring it with a ravenous hunger. She didn't notice as Pan edged away from her, walking toward a dresser he kept in the corner if the room. It was only when she heard the audible click of drawers opening and shutting that she turned her head up slightly, swallowing a mouthful of delightful fruit. She watched him curiously as he rifled through the contents of the drawers, finally pulling out a warm blue dress. He held the material out in front of him as her gaze roved down its length. It was not exactly a peasant dress and yet the gown still reminded her of something that one would wear to a medieval festival. There was some intricate beading at the bust and hem of the dress and it was slightly cinched at the waist. It only had two delicate flaps of material covering the shoulders for sleeves and the dress fell to just below mid thigh. It would undoubtedly reveal some skin but no more than what she was already showing in her worn clothes. It was beautiful.

"I thought you might like a change of clothes," Pan told her gently and she was surprised at his soft tone.

"I would," she said carefully, not sure what game he was playing now. "But I know better than to expect anything for free from you. What's the catch?"

"Did I ask you for anything?" he interjected. She slowly shook her head and he threw the dress onto the bed. "Take your time," he told her as he headed back toward the door. "Washcloth and bowl are under the bed. There's more food by the fire and there'll be dancing later if you'd care to join us." He started to climb back down when her voice stopped him.

"Why did you climb in this time?" she asked suspiciously. "When you could've flown?"

"You don't seem to like it when I surprise you," he replied causing Claire's eyes to widen in disbelief.

He gestured toward the dress on the bed. "Get changed," he told her but strangely it didn't sound like an order. "I guarantee you'll be more comfortable."

"How do you know I won't try to make a run for it?" she called after him as he began his descent once more.

"Go for it," came his distant reply. "We'll still find you before morning."

Claire stared out of the door, feeling thoroughly put off by his sudden thoughtfulness. She knew she was being stubborn, perhaps to the point of unfairness, but history had taught her to be cautious and defensive. Besides it wasn't as if Pan had tried to endear himself to her up to this point; locking her up, forcing her to play childish games and threatening the only friend she had made since she got to Neverland. Not to mention the constant invasion of her personal space and an arrow to the heart! Granted that had been an accident but still that was enough to make any sane person turn and hightail it in the other direction. She was hesitant to admit it but she was truthfully just as intrigued by him as he was with her. She didn't want to be, but his hot and cold personality and the fact that he was a prominent character of her childhood made her curious about him. She put it down to the sheer lack of sane company on this island but she wondered idly if perhaps Jonathon's words were true. What if Pan hadn't always been bad? And if he hadn't, what had made him this way? She still didn't know why he had decided to play nice now of all times but she was certainly curious enough to find out.

Grudgingly, she began to peel off her weather-beaten clothes, grimacing slightly when she noticed their damp smell. She still kept a wary eye on the door, expecting at any moment he might return to catch her in her underwear but he made no appearance. She hopped off the bed and bent to stare under the covers, happy to see that there was a bowl just as Pan had said. Pulling it out, she poured a generous amount of the water from the jug into the basin and immersed the soft cloth into the water. She was surprised that the cloth came away dripping with warm water and she dipped her fingers back into the basin. The water in the basin was cold but somehow the washcloth she held in her hands was a delightful temperature, like the hot towels you would receive at a spa. Magic?

"Small favours," she muttered to herself, moaning in pleasure when the warmth of the cloth enveloped her skin. It even oozed with suds making for a rather effective wash and soon Claire was feeling refreshed once again. She patted herself dry with another cloth she found under his bed before turning to gaze at the splendid gown spread across the covers. Her fingers touched the delicate material and she smiled as she felt how supple and soft it was. Like cashmere. She slipped the dress over her head, finding it to be a perfect fit and judging by her reflection in the swords lining the walls, it looked fantastic on her. Pan had even left her some soft knee-high leather boots and stockings by the door, a fact that she just noticed now and froze. Had he left those there while she had been bathing? Just as quickly she dismissed the thought, not willing to rise to the bait when he had just started acting decent. They were probably there when he left and she just hadn't noticed.

Finally ready, she ran a hand through her blonde hair, hoping to smooth it out but it remained curly and wild. Nothing to do about it now. She shook her head to clear it, reminding herself that she did not need to impress Pan but she still felt slightly subconscious all the same. She was not a naturally vain person but part of her old life had been caring about how she looked when she was out in public and it was a hard habit to shake. Folding up the cloths in the basin, Claire returned the basin to its place under the bed and bundled her tattered, dirty clothes into one corner of the room.

Outside, she could hear the excited voices of the Lost Boys as they began the night's festivities, laughing and singing around a crackling fire down below. Despite this, Claire stayed in there for another hour or so before she finally plucked up the courage to make the gradual decent into the Lost Boy's camp.

"Here goes nothing," she said to the empty room.

...

By the time she actually joined the Lost Boys, Claire was thoroughly shocked by the spectacle that greeted her. Amongst the raucous laughter, there was a food fight going on several feet away, a sword fight to her right and an awful dance happening at the centre near the bonfire. The boys who danced were moving so perilously close to the flames that Claire feared they would burn. Squinting her eyes, she also noticed how uncoordinated and rocky their movements were as they stumbled about. _Surely they weren't-?_

"Claaaaaaaaairrrre," Pan called, getting up from his place by some trees whilst clutching a goblet filled to the brim with an ivory coloured liquid. As she stared at him in alarm, he staggered towards her all the while spilling the contents of his goblet onto the ground. He almost fell upon Claire when he finally reached her and she grunted in annoyance, heaving his deadweight against the tree beside her.

"Glad you could make it," he slurred, his eyes unfocused as he gazed at her and held the tree for support. Claire retreated from the putrid smell of his breath as she finally noticed the strange scent that wafted around the camp. She glanced down at the cup discarded on the ground and then back to Pan's oblivious, and evidently intoxicated, smile.

"Jesus," she murmured. "Are you _drunk_?"

"No," he pouted shaking his head a little too slowly to convince Claire he was sober.

She held up four fingers in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Pan frowned at her. "That's not fair," he complained. "You can't hold up all three of your hands at once..."

Claire shook her head in dismay. "You are really drunk," she commented dryly. "You need to sit down."

"Can I sit on your lap?" he asked with a flirty wink but in his state, it only came across as sleazy.

Claire sighed. "Why did you have to do this?" she complained, not even sure why she was helping him. She moved to drape one of his arms around her shoulders and began to slowly drag him back towards the tree house whilst he slumped against her. If she were able to feel pain, she was certain her back and shoulders would be aching by now as she slowly guided him back to his room. There was no way she was getting him up that ladder so she gently laid him down in the soft grass at the base of the tree. "You okay?" she asked crossly, shaking him slightly until he opened one bleary eye.

"You're tall," he said dumbly and Claire rolled her eyes.

"You need to sleep it off," she told him. She was about to climb back up the tree, deciding it would be best if she didn't join in the night's festivities after all when Pan wrapped a soft hand around her ankle. She glanced down at the fingers stretched across her skin and Pan slowly removed it when he saw she was uncomfortable. "Stay," he begged her drunkenly. "Please."

"Look," she said uncertainly. "This doesn't change anything. Just because you're drunk, I don't suddenly want to become your friend."

"Please," he whispered again. "It's not as bad when you're around."

"What isn't?"

Several beats passed between and Claire thought he wasn't going to answer her until finally two broken words slipped through his lips.

"The darkness."

Then he passed out.

...

**There you go! :D another long chapter! I won't be back on for another week or so now so hope this quick update will tide you guys over. Gotta say, some of you leave the most awesome reviews. I really appreciate it as well as every follow and favourite I have received so far. Thanks so much!**


	7. UPDATE

**Update**

Hi everyone! My sincerest apologies to all but I have literally not had the chance to update in about 3 weeks. I promise I am not gone and I assure you that I am not going to leave my stories unfinished. I myself hate it very much when a story that I love is left untouched and you never hear the end. That is not what has happened here. Unfortunately a multitude of work and personal circumstances has made it quite impossible for me to get to the computer recently. I haven't even checked my usual email let alone my stories although some private messages and reviews have left me feeling extremely guilty! I am so sorry but personal duty also calls. Work is stretched tight at the moment and I am doing more night hours and overtime than I should be due to someone unexpectedly quitting on us. As a bonus all those extra hours made it easy for me to catch a rather unpleasant flu. Thank god all of that is over now! And whilst I am also on night shift this week, my schedule is far less hectic so I am back to writing. I do enjoy it immensely and I miss it even after only a few weeks.

So to all of you who are tapping your fingers in irritation I once again apologise profusely for the lengthy delay. I appreciate your patience, or impatience as it were, and I promise that updates will be coming soon, I expect no later than the end of the week for both my stories.

Thanks guys


End file.
